


Decisiones dificiles

by Delarosa5



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Family, Future, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delarosa5/pseuds/Delarosa5
Summary: Después de que todas las cartas se han cambiado, Syaoran decide no crearle más problemas a Sakura y opta por no decirle que ella es la persona más importante para él.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, este es mi primer fic que no es un one-shot, así que estoy nerviosa de que se me acabe la idea en el camino, pero aquí vamos.
> 
> Estamos obviando los hechos del nuevo manga Clear Card (porque no sabemos aun que lo que pasa)
> 
> Como saben los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP y esta historia es original de mi persona, hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

Mientras el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto en Tomoeda, Syaoran pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a Sakura y en el enorme deseo que tenia de verla.

Después de que Eriol había revelado su verdadera identidad como la reencarnación de Clow y todas las cartas se habían convertido en Cartas Sakura, por fin se respiró la paz en el grupo de amigos que estaba involucrado con las cartas. Syaoran recordaba la felicidad y el alivio que vio en el rostro de Sakura, ese fue el momento en el que decidió que si podía ver esa sonrisa y esa paz en ella era más que suficiente para él. A la mañana siguiente cuando llamó a su madre y le contó lo que había pasado, no esperaba que su madre le pidiera (o exigiera) que volviese de inmediato a Hong Kong.

\- Ya no tienes más asuntos que tratar en Japón Xiaolang, además debes recordar tu rol en el clan.

\- No iré madre -había dicho Syaoran con determinación.

En la línea telefónica no se escuchó más que la respiración de ambas personas por un rato, cada una sopesando la situación y adelantándose a lo que diría el otro. Syaoran sabía que su madre había demandado algo de él, y por su parte Li Yelan sabía que su hijo no había preguntado si podía quedarse.

\- ¿Qué te propones con esto?, sabes que debes volver -respondió la cabeza de los Li.

Su madre le había arrojado la pelota para que él hiciera la jugada, pero por más poder que tuviera Syaoran sobre su vida y sus decisiones, su futuro era uno solo, ser el Líder del Clan Li.

\- Quiero quedarme a estudiar aquí y estar cerca de Sakura, enseñarle lo que se acerca de la magia y hechizos. Quiero que aprenda a leer el aura de las personas y que sepa cuando está en presencia de un espíritu vivo o muerto, que vea la diferencia de poder de los elementos.

\- Ella tiene a sus guardianes Xiaolang.

\- No es suficiente madre, Kerberos es muy confiado y Yue muy desconfiado. Quiero ayudarla a ser una mejor maga y ama de las cartas.

\- Xiaolang…

\- Madre, Sakura no tiene quien la guíe, ella aprende por instinto, pero sería bueno que aprendiera antes de que llegue la situación, no durante ella.

\- Tal vez ese sea su destino.

\- Mi destino es ser la cabeza del Clan Li, entonces tal vez no debo prepararme.

\- ¡Son cosas diferentes Xiaolang!

\- Madre… (Syaoran suspiro) No estaré tranquilo si la dejo de esa manera, tengo que asegurarme de que ella tenga todo lo necesario para desarrollar su magia de manera segura, dijo Syaoran en un susurro.

**\- ¿Tanto la amas?**

Syaoran abrió los ojos mientras evaluaba las palabras de su madre, era una sorpresa que ella supiera de sus sentimientos, así que optó por obviar la pregunta y dar una solución a la problemática que había entre ellos.

\- Conozco mi lugar en el Clan, y no dejaré mis responsabilidades. Estudiaré aquí hasta terminar la secundaria y luego… me iré a Hong Kong para siempre.

Seis años, era lo único que pedía antes de dar su vida al servicio de su familia. Seis años al lado de su querida Sakura, Seis años en ese hermoso lugar que le había dado otro vistazo de lo que es la vida, Seis años para aprender a ser una mejor persona, una persona como Sakura.

\- Tendrás que venir en verano y durante las vacaciones.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Xiaolang?

\- ¿Si madre?

\- Yo… estoy orgullosa de ti.

Syaoran apretó el teléfono en su mano, esas eran las palabras que él esperaba escuchar de su madre cuando se embarcó a la misión de recuperar las cartas Clow con apenas 10 años de edad.

\- Gracias madre. Te prometo que seré el líder que la familia espera que sea.

\- No Xiaolang, -dijo su madre- serás aún mejor de lo que esperan.

Esa conversación había pasado hace varios años, y tanto su madre como el habían cumplido su parte del trato, Syaoran seguía viviendo en Tomoeda y viajaba en vacaciones a Hong Kong, estas serían sus últimas vacaciones de verano, en la próxima primavera se iría de Japón para residir en China otra vez.

_Menos de un año_  -pensó Syaoran mientras salía del avión - _solo me queda menos de un año._

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, prontito esta aquí el capitulo 2, que es como quien dice el 1 ya que el otro era muy introductorio. Gracias por sus comentarios positivos y por compartir esta pasión por Sakura Card Captor conmigo.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

Syaoran escuchó la voz de Sakura mientras salía de migración con su maleta a mano. Avanzaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Sakura correr a su encuentro. Solo tuvo un momento para dejar la maleta en el suelo y abrir sus brazos antes que Sakura se lanzara hacia él.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Sakura -respondió Syaoran mientras la apretaba en sus brazos.

_Dios cuanto la he extrañado_ , pensó el joven mientras se dejaba envolver por el aura de su amada amiga. A pesar de que se llamaban todos los días cuando estaba en Hong Kong, el tiempo que duraban separados se le hacía eterno a Syaoran.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?, no ha pasado nada raro, ¿verdad?

\- No ha pasado nada desde hace 15 horas que hablamos Syaoran-kun -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- creo que no confías en que he aprendido todo lo que me has enseñado.

\- Sé que ha aprendido muy bien señorita Kinomoto.

\- Gracias Li-sensei, -dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia y riéndose de su pequeña broma privada.

Syaoran era muy estricto y serio durante sus sesiones con Sakura, lo cual en verdad no era necesario porque Sakura se tomaba muy en serio todo lo que había aprendido de Syaoran, pero cuando la enseñanza acababa Sakura se dedicaba a bromear de lo estricto que era él cuando estaban en modo de Maestro-Aprendiz.

\- Te ves diferente Syaoran-kun, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Syaoran tenía la costumbre de compartir sus nuevas enseñanzas con Sakura, así que era normal que ella le preguntara por los asuntos que había estado aprendiendo en vacaciones.

\- Estoy incorporando la magia a mis artes marciales, además de que esta vez pasé mucho tiempo con el consejo del Clan.

\- Oh, ya veo... ¿Quiere decir que ellos ya quieren que te quedes allá?

\- Siempre lo han querido, pero yo deseo terminar la preparatoria aquí, -dijo Syaoran sin percatarse de que su amiga palidecía un poco conociendo el destino de él.

\- Y después… después ¿Qué pasará? -dijo Sakura con voz trémula.

\- Después de la graduación… Me iré a vivir a Hong Kong.

Siguieron caminando hasta el auto del padre de Sakura sin decir nada más, mientras Syaoran guardaba su equipaje en la cajuela del auto, Sakura encendió el motor y se quedó pensando en cómo cambiaría su vida cuando él se mudara a China.

\- ¿Estás bien?, -pregunto Syaoran al notar el silencio de su amiga,

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, ¿estás cansado del viaje?

\- Nop, me canso más cuando voy que cuando vuelvo.

\- Tal vez sea por la presión que ejerce tu familia sobre ti.

\- Si, ( _o tal vez porque cuando llego a Japón, llego a tu lado_ ) pensó Syaoran.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Yukito está preparando algo especial para la cena de hoy.

\- ¡Qué bien! Ojalá Kerberos no se lo esté acabando todo.

\- Oh, deberíamos darnos prisa, -Sakura aceleró el auto.

\- ¡Sakura cuidado!, en verdad no hay prisa

\- No vamos a dejar que Kero se coma el manjar que Yukito está preparando para ti. ¡Arg, KERO!

Syaoran sonreía al ver la cara molesta de Sakura, pensó en que había cosas que no cambiaban nunca, Sakura seguía en parte siendo la misma chica de 10 años que conoció al llegar a Japón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, todos recibieron a Syaoran con gusto, Fujitaka les ayudó a sacar el equipaje del auto, Kero y Yukito se lanzaron a recibirle y hacerle preguntas del viaje, hasta Touya le dio un no tan frío "bienvenido mocoso, pensé que ya no volverías". Syaoran se había mudado en la misma calle de Sakura cuando entraron al primer año de preparatoria, lo cual había reforzado la relación con los demás miembros de la familia de Sakura.

\- Me hace falta Daidouji –dijo Syaoran.

\- Hablé con Tomoyo-chan esta mañana, le va muy bien en la escuela de diseño en París, ella espera poder fusionar el trabajo en la compañía de su madre con su afición a la moda.

\- ¿Aún quiere que seas su modelo?

\- Umm, si, estaba bien que me grabara mientras usaba magia, pero no estoy lista para aparecer en una valla comercial o en alguna revista.

\- Sabes que no se rendirá, ¿verdad?

Siguieron conversando del asunto durante la cena, mientras Kero disfrutaba de unos postres que Syaoran había traído de China. Fujitaka y Yukito le preguntaban a Syaoran como estaba su familia, y Touya simulaba no fijarse en como Sakura se inclinaba a un lado acercándose al mocoso lo más que podía.

\- Creo que es hora de que te vayas a tu casa Li -dijo Touya interrumpiendo a todos.

\- ¡Onii-chan, no seas grosero!

\- Él tiene razón Sakura, -dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa- ya han hecho mucho por mí, además debo desempacar y descansar un poco.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No -dijo Touya- tu quédate aquí monstruo, yo acompañaré al mocoso a su casa.

\- Onii-ch…

\- Gracias Touya -interrumpió Syaoran antes que Sakura comenzara a gritarle a su hermano- bueno nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, -dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Syaoran- que bueno que ya estés de vuelta.

Touya y Syaoran se encaminaron en silencio a la casa que estaba alquilada por Li a unas 10 casas de la de Sakura y su familia, cuando llegaron Touya le acompañó hasta adentro, la casa era mucho más pequeña que la de los Kinomoto, pero lo suficientemente grande para una persona o una pareja.

\- Sakura vino ayer y limpio la casa, así que no tienes que preocuparte en limpiar mañana.

\- Gracias.

\- Yue está afuera… quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Eh?

Cuando salió al pequeño jardín allí estaba el ángel esperándole, Syaoran se maravillaba de la conexión que se había creado entre Touya y este ser binario que reflejaba el poder de la luna.

\- Me da gusto verte otra vez Li Syaoran, -dijo Yue.

\- Gracias, a mí también me da gusto estar otra vez aquí.

\- Veo que tus poderes han aumentado, serás un buen líder en tu Clan.

\- ¿Hacia dónde va esta conversación Yue?

\- La ama sufre mucho cuando te vas a Hong Kong, -dijo Yue sorprendiendo a Syaoran- espero que vayas desligándote poco a poco antes de que te vayas para siempre.

\- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con esto?

\- Sakura está muy ligada a ti mocoso y Yue está preocupado porque sabe que tu tiempo aquí se acaba, -dijo Touya respondiendo a la pregunta.

\- Créeme que mi intención no es hacer sentir mal a Sakura, y estoy al tanto de la sensibilidad de ella. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ella que Daidouji esté fuera del país y que no será fácil para ella cuando yo me vaya. Pero también sé que Sakura es fuerte y sabe que no porque me vaya dejaremos de comunicarnos ni de ser amigos.

\- Eso dices ahora Li, -respondió Yue- pero en unos años deberás casarte y tener descendencia y los compromisos de tu familia no te dejarán tiempo para nada más, al final te olvidarás de Sakura y la abandonarás totalmente.

\- ¡YO NUNCA HARIA ESO!

\- Lo harás, igual que lo hizo Clow. Dejarás todo para comenzar de nuevo.

\- No, nunca me olvidaría de Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡PORQUE ELLA ES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI!

Las tres figuras se quedaron estáticas, solo se escuchaba el silencio de la noche. Tanto Yue como Touya veían a Syaoran mientras este calmaba su ira de las acusaciones del ángel.

\- Yo… nunca podría olvidarme de Sakura, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesite. Tú eres perfecto Yue, -dijo mirando al ángel- no sabes lo que es que la persona a quien amas sea mejor que tú.

Syaoran no se dio cuenta del efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en las dos personas frente a él, sino que siguió encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerle a Sakura? Cargas, responsabilidades, nada más. Algún día llegará un hombre bueno, un hombre como Kinomoto-sensei, que le brindará un hogar, y risas, y paz, que le brindará una vida normal, con niños normales que irán a la escuela con sus amigos y estarán en el club de deporte... mientras yo… cumplo con las responsabilidades con las que nací.

Los ojos de Syaoran se veían opacos mientras imaginaba la feliz vida que tendría Sakura en Japón con un esposo e hijos.

\- No puedo dejar mi Clan, ni puedo dejar a mi madre cargar con todo, mientras yo finjo ser común. Solo me queda este año y luego… luego a despertar del sueño a la realidad.

Syaoran se volvió para entrar a la casa, mientras subía a la puerta dijo sus últimas palabras.

\- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que la despedida sea lo menos dolorosa posible para ella. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hablar conmigo acerca de Sakura, pero no era necesario, yo soy el primero que quiero verla siempre feliz… Buenas noches.

Yue y Touya se quedaron en silencio mientras salían a la calle, pensando en las cosas que Li Syaoran había declarado.

\- Tenías razón, -dijo Yue mirando a Touya.

\- No, no la tenía. Pensé que el mocoso estaba esperando a que Sakura fuera mayor para pedirle que se fuera con él, pero lo que trama es dejarla.

\- Lo que trama es que ella siga con su vida normal.

\- Sakura nunca tendrá una vida normal.

\- Él ha tomado su decisión Touya, tanto como tú decidiste… conformarte conmigo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué crees que…?

\- Tú pudiste haberme dejado morir, no era tu responsabilidad, esa magia te pertenecía a ti, era tuya, tu don, tu fuerza.

\- Yue, valió totalmente el sacrificio.

\- ¿Por qué? No puedo darte nada más que compañía, lo mejor que tengo es mi identidad falsa y con él no puedes tener hijos y formar familia…

\- ¡Basta!, -dijo Touya parándose frente al guardián- ¡No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que tenerte a mi lado toda la vida!, -dijo con convicción e sus ojos- Y… estoy seguro que hasta después de mi muerte buscaré la forma de regresar para estar contigo otra vez.

Yue abrazó fuertemente al hombre frente a él, mientras creaba un capullo con sus alas alrededor de ellos, era el momento de ir a casa y de olvidar la culpa que sentía y que el menor de los Li había resucitado en su corazón.

_Te comprendo mejor de lo que crees Li_ , -pensó Yue-  _yo también amo a alguien a quien no merezco._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos luego, espero tener el próximo capitulo en unos días. Si les gustó no olviden dejar sus kudos.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, se me hizo posible subir hoy el tercer capitulo, así que van 3 capítulos en 3 días. Este es un poquito mas largo, así que espero que les guste. Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios me anima mucho saber que hay otras personas detrás de la pantalla ;)

**Capítulo 3**

\- ¡Adiós Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun! -se despedía Sakura de sus amigos.

Sakura y Syaoran volvían de la escuela como todos los días, era un hábito que habían creado desde hace años junto con Tomoyo, tanto si tenían actividades luego de las clases o no, siempre iban juntos a casa.

\- ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Es cierto que cuando vuelvas a Hong Kong deberás buscar una prometida?

Syaoran se detuvo, impresionado por la pregunta de Sakura. A pesar de que ya eran amigos muy íntimos, Sakura mantenía una pequeña formalidad entre ellos y eso incluía las preguntas personales. Ninguno de los dos preguntaba cosas al otro, sino que compartían la información voluntariamente.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Meiling-chan me dijo que pronto tendrías que casarte.

\- No tan pronto -dijo Syaoran con un suspiro- aun me quedan algunos años.

\- Oh…

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Syaoran decidió darle un poco más de información a su amiga.

\- Probablemente no sea yo quien elija una esposa –dijo mientras miraba el camino- el consejo del Clan elegirá una por mí.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! –dijo Sakura enojada- ¡Es tu vida, deberías ser tu quien elija!

\- Aunque yo elija a alguien el consejo debe aprobarla, así que ¡qué más da!

\- Pero Syaoran…

\- No es importante, seguro que será una buena chica, de alguna familia ejemplar de China que tenga que ver con la magia, o tal vez alguna prima lejana que cumpla con la tradición y entienda la importancia del Clan y lo que representa.

\- No te escuchas muy feliz, Syaoran-kun.

\- No se trata de ser feliz o no… se trata de guardar las tradiciones y velar por el legado del Clan Li, llevar orgullo a tu familia y a las siguientes generaciones, que tu nombre sea recordado con honor.

\- ¿Y por eso debes casarte con una chica de origen chino y de buena familia?

\- No tiene que ser de origen chino.

\- ¿No? –dijo Sakura sorprendiéndose.

\- No, puede ser de otro Clan, una vez hasta mandaron a buscar una chica europea de un Clan amigo nuestro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por su nivel de magia.

\- ¿Su…su nivel de… magia?

\- La magia es lo más importante para el Clan, el legado.

\- ¿Y si la chica fuera pobre? –agregó Sakura luego de un rato.

\- No importaría, siempre y cuando cumpla las exigencias del consejo. Por eso mis hermanas deben estar instruidas en todo lo relacionado al Clan, a pesar de que ellas no poseen magia, puede que alguno de sus descendientes la herede. Mi padre era uno de los más destacados de su generación y mi madre también, así que como descendientes de ellos mis hermanas deben prepararse.

\- ¿Tus padres tuvieron hijos hasta engendrar un descendiente con magia?

\- Jaja, no Sakura, mis padres tuvieron hijos hasta que… hasta la muerte de mi padre.

\- Oh, lo siento Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura avergonzada.

\- No importa. Los hijos son importantes, tengan magia o no la tengan. En mi familia los hijos son amados aunque no posean habilidades mágicas, de hecho son mejor tratados cuando no la tienen, cuando un niño da indicios de poseer magia su vida se vuelve más rigurosa porque no solo conocerá la historia familiar, sino que se hará parte de ella.

\- Ya veo, por eso tu madre es más estricta contigo que con tus hermanas.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Sakura. Era también parte de su rutina, Syaoran se quedaba en casa de Sakura, hacían la tarea, preparaban la cena y conversaban un poco o trabajaban en algún proyecto hasta que se hacía muy de noche y Syaoran se iba a su casa.

Hoy no había nadie en casa cuando llegaron, y no habían asignaciones que hacer, así que comenzaron a hacer un postre que Chiharu le recomendó a Sakura.

\- ¿Cocinas cuando estás en casa, Syaoran-kun?

\- No, siempre como aquí Sakura -dijo extrañado de la pregunta.

\- Me refiero a tu casa, en Hong Kong.

\- ¡Oh!, no, casi nunca tengo tiempo de hacer cosas así. Solo en ocasiones especiales como las fiestas o cumpleaños.

\- ¿Irás a Hong Kong este año para navidad?

\- No, me quedare aquí a pasar las últimas navidades en Japón.

\- Las últimas –dijo Sakura en un susurro.

\- Sakura…

\- Te extrañaré mucho Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura con la voz trémula.

\- Yo también –contesto Syaoran en un susurro- pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Syaoran-kun, yo quiero decirte… (suspiro) quiero decirte que…

\- Shhh, mírame –dijo Syaoran levantando el rostro de Sakura- no importa lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo, solo con llamarme estaré aquí lo más pronto posible, no voy a abandonarte Sakura.

Sakura se lanzó hacia Syaoran en un abrazo desesperado. A Syaoran le dolía verla tan triste, pero sabía que debían prepararse para cuando él se fuera. Muchas cosas cambiarían para ella y era normal que se sintiera así, terminarían la escuela, su grupo de amigos se iría cada quien por caminos diferentes y Sakura debería adaptarse al cambio.

_Cuanto me gustaría crear un mundo perfecto donde nada pudiese lastimarte_ , pensó Syaoran.

\- Llegué –se oyó la voz de Touya, quien también se percató de la escena con rapidez- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Sakura, ¿estás llorando?

\- Estoy bien onii-chan –dijo Sakura separándose de Syaoran- Estamos preparando un postre, pero enseguida comenzaremos la cena.

\- Déjamelo a mí, es mi turno de hacer la cena. –dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido.

\- No es necesario…

\- No te preocupes, ¿no tienes tarea o algo así?

\- No, hoy no tenemos asignaciones pendientes.

\- ¿Por qué no van a la sala y terminan de hablar? –dijo mirando a Syaoran- Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Syaoran y Sakura entraron el postre en el refrigerador y se dirigieron a la sala.

\- Sakura tienes que saber…

\- No… perdóname Syaoran-kun, he sido muy egoísta, debe ser duro para ti estar en dos lugares a la vez. A pesar que vives aquí, debes de estar siempre pensando en tus responsabilidades.

\- Sakura…

\- Me va a tomar un poco de tiempo hacerme la idea de que ya no vives aquí, pero como me dijiste antes, eso no significa que dejamos de ser amigos o que no nos volveremos a ver.

Syaoran se quedó mirando a Sakura mientras ella ponía una sonrisa que él conocía muy bien, la sonrisa de "todo está bien, pero estoy triste", la misma que había visto cuando Yukito le hizo ver que él no era la persona correcta para ella.

\- Prométeme que siempre seremos sinceros el uno con el otro, y si pasa algo malo no me ocultarás Sakura.

\- No me gusta que estés siempre preocupado por mi Syaoran-kun. Si pasa algo malo, tengo a Kero y a Yue a mi lado, además de las cartas, y me has enseñado muchas cosas para cuidarme por mi misma.

\- Aun así…

\- Y además de eso, tu tendrás muchas cosas de que ocuparte cuando estés en Hong Kong, pero te prometo que te diré todo lo que necesites saber, ¿está bien?

Para cuando llegó el tiempo de la cena, la melancolía se había ido y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se encontraban en la mesa Touya, Sakura y Syaoran, además de Yukito y Kero que habían llegado de casa de Yukito.

\- ¿Estás emocionada por el festival de otoño Sakura-chan? –dijo Yukito.

\- Sí, mi salón de clases va a encargarse de uno de los puestos de comida.

\- ¡Oh! –dijo Kero con ojos brillantes- ¿y qué clase de comida tendrás que vender Sakura?

\- Estaremos vendiendo castañas asadas y algunos platillos que las lleven.

\- ¡YUPI! –dijo Kero comenzando a bailar alrededor de la mesa.

\- ¿Irás con alguien especial al festival Sakura-chan? –dijo Yukito.

\- Creo que uno de los chicos de tu salón de clases te invito a ir con él ¿no? –contestó Touya.

\- ¿Te invitó Sato al festival? –preguntó Syaoran tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Sí, pero le dije que no, porque estaré un poco ocupada antes del festival, ya que a mi grupo le toca organizar el puesto.

\- Eso no es excusa Sakurita –interrumpió Kero- se nota que lo que pasa es que no quieres ir con él.

\- No es eso, Ichiro-san es uno de los chicos más amables de nuestra clase, pero es que yo… yo…

\- Si no quieres ir con él, entonces no vayas con él y punto –interrumpió Touya- además no es que vayas a estar sola, siempre andas con el mocoso y tus otros amigos.

\- Sato-san es un chico muy respetable –dijo Syaoran mirando su plato- sé que te trataría muy bien, pero Touya tiene razón Sakura, no te sientas presionada para salir con alguien.

\- Aunque, Sakurita es la única chica de su clase que nunca ha tenido una cita, y eso que ya casi tienes 18 años –agregó Kero.

\- ¡Si, pero también soy la única chica de mi clase que ha tenido que pelear con seres mágicos y cosas sobrenaturales, Kero!

\- Eso no es excusa tampoco, el mago Clow era uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de su época y siempre tuvo tiempo para el romance –agregó el guardián amarillo tomando otro bocado de su cena- puede ser que no sepas como relacionarte con los chicos, además de que muchos de ellos le tienen miedo a tu guardián número uno.

\- ¡Qué dices Kero!, ninguno de mis compañeros conoce a Yue.

\- No estoy hablando de Yue, sino del mocoso al lado tuyo –dijo Kero señalando a Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué harías tu Kerberos? –contestó Syaoran- ¿Dejar que cualquier chico se acerque a Sakura sin saber si es una amenaza para ella?

\- ¿Es ese tal Ichiro una amenaza? –retó Kero.

\- No…-dijo Syaoran con voz suave- no lo es, al contrario, yo lo respeto mucho y es uno de los chicos más maduros de nuestro salón.

\- ¿Entonces dejarías a Sakura salir con él? –insistió Kero.

\- Eso le toca a ella decidirlo.

\- Pero… si dependiera de ti mocoso, ¿la dejarías?

\- Yo…-Syaoran hizo una pausa y luego contesto- yo solo quiero que Sakura sea feliz –luego se volteó y miro a Sakura quien estaba sonrojada por toda la conversación- yo solo quiero que seas feliz Sakura, y que tomes tus propias decisiones, las decisiones que creas en tu corazón que son las correctas.

\- ¡Ya está bueno! –interrumpió Yukito- es solo un festival, no es como si estuviera decidiendo con quien se va a casar. Apresurémonos en terminar la cena, Yue se está impacientando con tanta charla y quiere salir a estar bajo la luna, ustedes saben que esta es su época favorita del año.

\- En verdad…no lo sabíamos –dijo Sakura, mirando a Yukito con ojos grandes, al igual que todos en la mesa.

\- ¡Oh!... Bueno pues ya lo saben.

Avanzó la noche y llegó el momento de Syaoran irse a su casa. Como de costumbre Sakura acompañó a Syaoran hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Crees que es mi culpa que no tengas novio Sakura? –dijo de repente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!, es decir… siempre me cuidas, pero solo cuando crees que hay una persona con malas intenciones, además, yo confío en ti Syaoran-kun.

\- Sí, pero me puedo equivocar, ¿sabes?

\- Yo… no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero… se me hace difícil pensar en estar con alguien –dijo Sakura tímidamente.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿Por qué?

\- Es que con todo el tema de mi magia y las cosas que pasan… no cualquiera aceptaría tener una novia con tanta carga y tanta molestia.

\- ¡SAKURA! –interrumpió Syaoran de manera abrupta- ¡¿Es que no ves que cualquiera que gane tu corazón sería más que afortunado?! Cualquier hombre que tenga la dicha de que tú lo ames es la persona más afortunada del mundo, tu nunca serás una carga para nadie, ¿Ok?

Sakura se quedó impresionada, mirando a Syaoran con ojos grandes. Syaoran se había acercado mucho a ella y la agarraba por los hombros. Syaoran se encontró mirando los labios de Sakura.  _Dios cuanto deseo besarla ahora mismo, solo un beso… solo uno._

\- Buenas noches –se escuchó la voz de Fujitaka que llegaba de la universidad- ¿ya te vas Li-kun?

\- ¡Otou-san! –dijo Sakura saliendo del trance en el que Syaoran y ella habían estado unos segundos antes.

\- Buenas noches, Kinomoto-sensei –agrego Syaoran, dando una pequeña reverencia.

\- Perdonen si interrumpí algo.

\- No… no pasa nada Otou-san –dijo Sakura con la cara roja, sin percatarse de que el chico a su lado estaba en igual condición.

\- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya – dijo Syaoran despidiéndose- Hasta mañana Sakura, Kinomoto-sensei.

\- Hasta Mañana, Syaoran-kun.

\- ¡Ah!, Sakura –dijo devolviéndose unos pasos.

\- ¿Si?

\- Yo… quería preguntarte… ya que no pudiste ir con Sato-san al festival, si querrías ir como mi pareja.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si… es decir, siempre vamos juntos, pero ahora Daidouji no va a estar y todos irán en pareja, así que… si no quieres yo lo entendiendo…

\- ¡Me encantaría!

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí.

\- Ok. Está bien, claro. Entonces te paso a buscar el domingo para ir al festival.

\- Si… aun así nos veremos durante la semana, Syaoran-kun.

\- ¡SI CLARO! ¡NO QUERIA DECIR QUE… Ah!, lo siento, es que… sí, nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

De repente el festival de otoño había cobrado más importancia para Sakura, mientras Li Syaoran caminaba hacia su casa maldiciéndose por su debilidad, pero por otro lado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? me dejan saber.
> 
> Nos leemos luego.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

\- ¡Ay, Sakura-chan, te ves soñada en las fotos del festival de otoño! –dijo Tomoyo, a través de la video llamada que tenía con Sakura.

Las clases que tomaba Tomoyo eran muy estrictas y por eso no tenían tiempo para hablar sino una vez por semana los domingos. Así que eran conversaciones largas y trataban muchísimas cosas entre ellas.

\- No es para tanto Tomoyo-chan –dijo Sakura con vergüenza.

\- Si te veías divina en ese conjunto y Li-kun el compañero perfecto.

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan!

\- ¿Me lo vas a negar? Apuesto a que fue a tu casa temprano a buscarte, y luego caminó contigo hasta el festival, te compró una bebida y fueron a distintos puestos donde te preguntó si deseabas algo, a lo que tu probablemente te negaste, pero él te compro exactamente lo que querías y luego entre la multitud te tomó de la mano para no separarse de ti. ¿Se me escapó algo?

\- Ah –suspiró Sakura- no, es exacto lo que pasó.

\- Me imagino que como buen caballero que es te llevó a la puerta de tu casa unos minutos antes de tu hora de llegada y te dijo que había sido el mejor festival al que había asistido.

\- Sí –dijo Sakura avergonzada de que su amiga los conociera tan bien.

\- Lo que no sé es si la noche terminó con un beso para cerrar con broche de oro.

\- ¡TOMOYO-CHAN!

\- Oh –dijo Tomoyo con pena- ya veo que no pasó nada.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun y yo somos amigos, claro que no me besó!

\- ¿Tú no querías que te besara?

\- Yo… -Sakura sabía que si le decía que no a Tomoyo estaría mintiendo- No quiero complicarle las cosas a Syaoran, para cuando llegue la primavera él se habrá ido a Hong Kong, a iniciar lo que será su vida allá.

\- Pero Sakura…

\- Además si las cosas se vuelven raras entre nosotros puede que no se sienta cómodo siguiendo en contacto conmigo. Solo deseo que Syaoran sea feliz con lo que el destino le tiene.

Las dos amigas se quedaron en silencio, mientras pensaban en las palabras de Sakura. Ella era consciente de los sentimientos que Syaoran despertaba en ella, de cómo se agitaba su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca o la apretaba entre sus brazos, pero a pesar de eso…

\- ¿Qué harás tú cuando termines la preparatoria Sakura-chan?

\- Estoy pensando asistir a la maestra de deporte en la primaria Tomoeda por un ciclo, Otou-san está tratando de conseguir una beca para mí, para estudiar enfermería en la universidad.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan curando a las personas con su magia y encanto!

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres hacer?

\- No lo sé, he estado tan ocupada aprendiendo de mi magia que no he podido pensar en una profesión.

\- Siempre podrías ser modelo y ganar dinero a través de Industrias Daidouji –dijo Tomoyo con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan, me da pena! –agregó Sakura con vergüenza.

Ya en la tarde Sakura comentaba con Syaoran la conversación que tuvo con Tomoyo (claro obviando algunas partes). Se encontraban en el parque pingüino donde practicaban su magia.

\- Es común en muchos chicos no saber qué hacer luego de la preparatoria, pero tienes muchas opciones y eres muy joven así que puedes comenzar algo y luego seguir estudiando en el futuro.

\- ¿Tú seguirás estudiando Syaoran?

\- Sí, pero con tutores privados.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿No extrañarás la escuela o tener compañeros de clases?

\- Tal vez, antes de venir a Japón también tenía tutores.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Sakura sorprendiéndose- ¿Nunca habías ido a la escuela?

\- No, mis otras clases no me permitían tener una educación normal.

\- ¿Otras clases? ¿Te refieres a artes marciales y la magia? ¿Cosas así?

\- Aja –dijo Syaoran afirmando- Aunque mis hermanas si asistieron a una academia privada, así que no era tan difícil imaginarme como sería estar en la escuela.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que tenemos 8 años conociéndonos y nunca habíamos hablado de esto?

\- Sí, creo que es verdad eso de que nunca terminas de conocer a las personas.

Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en qué otras cosas no sabía de su querido amigo, y pronto no tendremos tiempo de saber más acerca del otro.

\- ¿Lista para el combate de hoy? –dijo Syaoran interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura.

\- ¡Lista! –dijo Sakura levantándose. ¡LIBERATE!

Al momento el báculo mágico apareció frente a ella, mientras Syaoran sacaba su espada usando una técnica antigua, en un parpadear atacó a Sakura con el poder del fuego a lo que la chica uso la carta Salto para evadirle y contraatacó usando la carta Tierra, mientras una nube de polvo cubría a Syaoran, el chico tuvo un segundo para darse cuenta que Sakura estaba muy cerca y le atacaba con la carta Viento tratando de atarlo.

Syaoran cortó el poder de Viento con su espada demostrando a que nivel había incrementado su magia. Sakura dándose cuenta utilizó la carta del Espejo para duplicarse a sí misma y atacar a Syaoran rodeándole. Syaoran invocó el poder del rayo el cual se dividió entre todas las Sakuras debilitando el poder de Espejo.

Sakura tuvo que sacar rápidamente a Escudo, cubriéndose así del poder del rayo, pero sabiendo que Syaoran no le daría tregua invocó la carta Niebla para ocultarse de él. Syaoran al instante invocó una ráfaga de viento para despejar la niebla, pero ya Sakura no estaba a la vista, así que cerró los ojos y sintió como una presencia se acercaba a él, no era Sakura, sino una carta, una carta de Agua, invocó el poder del hielo y congeló la carta deslizándose sobre ella hasta dar con Sakura.

Como Syaoran cayó sobre ella, Sakura soltó su báculo terminando la pelea. Esa era la regla, el primero que soltaba su objeto de pelea perdía.

\- Gané –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba la carcajada de Sakura.

\- ¡No es justo! –dijo la chica tratando de poner cara seria- no lo hiciste con magia, caíste encima de mí, ¡AÚN estas encima de mí!... ¡PODER!

Sakura convocó la carta Poder a pesar de no tener el báculo en su mano, demostrando su lazo con las cartas. Con ella pudo girar y quedar ella encima de Syaoran apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico (el fuerte y musculoso pecho, pensó).

\- Ahora, suplica por tu vida Li Syaoran –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡JAMAS! –dijo el chico subiendo las manos por el torso de la chica haciéndole cosquillas.

\- No, ¡eso es trampa! –decía Sakura entre risas- ¡Syaoran-kun!

Ya cayendo la tarde se encontraban recostados en el césped, habían quitado el escudo alrededor del parque, el cual levantaban cuando iban a usarlo como campo de entrenamiento. Era un conjuro que les había enseñado Eriol para que nadie pasase por ahí mientras ellos usaban magia.

\- Ya se siente el ambiente fresco, pronto será el fin de año –comentó Syaoran mirando el cielo.

\- Nunca te ha gustado el frío Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura mirando como los dedos de Syaoran acariciaban su mano inconscientemente.

\- No, pero lo voy a extrañar. Aunque no me gusta me trae buenos recuerdos.

\- ¿Extrañarás estar con tu familia este fin de año? –preguntó moviendo también ella sus dedos para rozarlos con los del chico.

\- Si, un poco. Pero voy a pasarla aquí así que será diferente.

\- Te prometo que haremos juntos muchas cosas en las vacaciones de invierno.-dijo entrelazando las manos de ambos- Podemos ir al templo juntos el día de año nuevo y al festival de invierno, creo que presentarán un show de acrobacia este año.

\- Eso suena bien –respondió Syaoran cerrando sus ojos.

\- Sí. Iremos en familia con Otou-san, mi hermano, Yukito y Kero. Claro, Kero tendrá que esconderse, pero…

Mientras Sakura hablaba de los planes para fin de año, el corazón de Syaoran se llenaba de pesar. Cada domingo que practicaban Syaoran se sentía confiado de que Sakura estaba completamente al dominio de su magia, lo que le traía paz a Syaoran y al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir que ella no lo necesitaba más.

Pronto se separarían, y Sakura haría planes con otras personas, otros amigos, tal vez con un novio, alguien que conocerá en la universidad. Recordaba esa noche que estuvieron en el festival de otoño, como dentro de si él se permitió fingir por un día que ellos eran pareja, que ella era suya.

Atesoraría ese día toda su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten si esperaban ver la cita.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, me dejan saber.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Syaoran-kun!

Ahí estaba ella frente a su puerta, más hermosa que nunca con su traje tradicional y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hacía a Syaoran caer en trance. Y así sucedió porque él se encontró abrazando a la chica enterrando su cara en el cuello de esta y dándole un ligero beso en el cuello.

\- ¡Oh!-escuchó Syaoran de los labios de Sakura y al instante salió del trance.

\- ¡Lo siento!, yo…Sakura… ¡Fe..feliz año nuevo! –pudo por fin decir el chico con la cara como tomate.

\- Te…te traje una yukata para que la uses para ir al templo –dijo Sakura con el rostro aún más tomate que el chico.

\- Gracias –respondió Syaoran tomando la bolsa y adentrándose a la casa- Pasa, por favor. Voy a cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida.

Ya en su habitación Syaoran se tiró en la cama pensando en lo que había hecho.  _Por todos los cielos, soy como un animal que no razona y deja que su naturaleza lo domine._  Luego de haber entrenado toda su vida para estar al control de su magia, de los elementos, de sus emociones, Syaoran se sentía como un novato, y por un lado lo era, en toda su vida solo había estado enamorado realmente de una persona y ella era la única mujer con la cual el sentía la necesidad de controlarse.

\- El hecho de que me queda poco tiempo a su lado está haciendo cosas en mi subconsciente –razonó el chico mientras se daba un momento para respirar.

Se vistió lo más pronto que pudo para no hacer esperar a Sakura, cuando salió a la sala ella estaba ahí, mirando las decoraciones chinas que Syaoran había puesto para el comienzo del año.

\- Me encantan los colores de la decoración, Syaoran-kun.

\- Es la tradición de mi país usar mucho rojo y dorado para el año nuevo.

\- Ah, Por eso todas las tarjetas de año nuevo que me manda Meiling-chan tienen esos colores.

\- Aja.

\- Meiling-chan me dijo que está prometida con un joven empresario.

\- Sí, se conocieron en una fiesta que dieron los padres de Meiling.

\- ¿Es cierto que es mayor que ella?

\- Así es, tiene 33 a os.

\- Wau, le lleva casi 15 años. –comentó Sakura asombrada.

\- Meiling cambió mucho su forma de actuar después de haber venido a Japón, es más madura ahora. Aunque en su corazón sigue siendo una molestia. –dijo Syaoran con un sonrisa.

Salieron de la casa y siguieron conversando en el camino mientras iban al templo a reunirse con la familia de Sakura que se había adelantado.

\- Yo pensé que tal vez volverías a estar prometido con ella, Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Bueno porque… la conoces bien y tienes confianza con ella, aparte de que cumpliría todas las tradiciones y costumbres de la familia.

\- Sí, pero Meiling y yo rompimos el compromiso hace muchos años, además sus padres nunca la obligarían a hacer algo que ella no quiere.

\- ¿Y cuándo se casaría Meiling-chan?

\- Aun no lo sabe, dice que no quiere que mi boda opaque la suya.

\- ¿Tu boda? –pregunto Sakura deteniéndose de golpe.

\- Si –respondió Syaoran esquivando los enormes ojos verdes de la chica- probablemente me case dentro de los próximos 2 años, dependiendo de si el consejo llega a un acuerdo de quien será mi esposa.

\- Syaoran-kun…

\- Lo que pasa es que debo estar casado para cuando llegue la ceremonia de sucesión, antes de mi cumpleaños número 21 –explicó el joven reanudando la marcha- de ahí en adelante estaré junto a mi madre a la cabeza de la familia, y luego cuando yo cumpla 30 ella se retirará y quedará como una más del consejo, pero yo tomaré las decisiones finales.

\- ¿Es decir que probablemente en este año conozcas tu esposa?

\- Si, el consejo ya debe estar buscando candidatas.

\- ¿Y si eligen mal? ¿si eligen a alguien que te haga sufrir?

\- Todos los miembros del consejo han sido cabezas del Clan o han estado en posiciones similares en algún momento de su vida. Ellos saben los desafíos que me esperan y escogerán lo mejor para mí y para la familia.

\- ¿Y no te preocupa el futuro? ¿Lo que vaya a pasar?

\- Sí, pero me preocupa más lo que pase a la familia que lo que me pase a mí como persona.

\- Syaoran.

Syaoran se detuvo mirando a Sakura, ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre sin un honorifico, su rostro se veía serio y determinado.

\- Tú cuidarás de tu familia, pero… necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti. Sino… no podrás hacer el trabajo que quieres lograr y por el que te has preparado toda tu vida.

Syaoran nunca había escuchado a Sakura hablar tan madura y seriamente de un tema en su vida, le dio deseos de arrojarse a sus brazos y pedirle que…  _¿pedirle que? ¿Qué se sacrifique ella por mí?,_ se reprendió a si mismo.

\- Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Sakura.

\- ¡Sakura-chan, Li-kun! -Era Yukito que agitaba una mano para llamar su atención.

Cuando se hubieron reunido con los demás, entraron al templo, llevaron una ofrenda e hicieron las oraciones de principio de año, luego leyeron su fortuna y compraron algo de merendar.

\- Te tenemos una sorpresa de año nuevo Sakura-chan –dijo su padre.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Sakura-chan!

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan! –dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver a su amiga- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine de sorpresa a pasar unas semanas aquí.

\- ¡Que falta me has hecho Tomoyo-chan! –dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

Las dos amigas siguieron conversando de todo lo ocurrido con ambas, mientras los demás las escuchaban.

-Bueno, tenemos planeado una cena de año nuevo en mi casa, así que vámonos. -dijo Tomoyo.

\- Oh, no sabía de la cena e hice una promesa a Wei de que le llamaría ahora -dijo Li.

\- No te preocupes Li-kun, volveremos a juntarnos una tarde a conversar antes de que me vaya, los demás entonces síganme hasta mi casa.

\- Pero… ¿estás seguro que no puedes ir Syaoran-kun?- dijo Sakura con preocupación.

\- Tiene cosas que hacer Sakura-chan –respondió Fujitaka sorprendiendo a su hija de que no le insistiera a Syaoran- en otra ocasión vayan Li-kun y tú a visitar a Tomoyo-san.

\- Ya me he pasado todo el día con ustedes Sakura –dijo Syaoran para tranquilizarla- nos vemos mañana ¿sí?

\- Ok, hasta mañana –dijo Sakura sintiéndose extraña de dejar a Syaoran atrás.

Syaoran despidió a su amiga y su familia y se quedó un rato más en el templo, volvió al lugar de las oraciones y elevó una oración en su idioma materno pidiendo por Sakura y este nuevo año lleno de cambios para ella.  _Por favor, que Sakura este feliz y segura en este año._

Luego se dirigió hasta su casa y tras darse un baño y lavar la ropa que le habían prestado, se puso en contacto con Wei.

\- Joven Xiaolang, ¡Feliz año nuevo!

\- ¡Feliz año nuevo, Wei! ¡Que sea un año de felicidad y prosperidad!

\- Es usted muy amable joven Xiaolang.

\- ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

\- Todo ha estado bien, sus hermanas han salido de fiesta a visitar a su hermana mayor en Pekín.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿está bien la bebe de Fanren?

\- Sí, claro. Solo que era más fácil para ellas ir allá, que para Fanren-sama venir con la bebe, siendo tan pequeña, además su madre no está en casa.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Syaoran extrañado- ¿Dónde está mi madre?

\- Tuvo que salir de viaje, una emergencia relacionada con el Clan.

\- ¿Algo que ver con magia? ¿Hay algún peligro cerca?

\- No, no, no nada de eso. Solo dijo era un asunto que quería resolver de inmediato y que aprovecharía que ninguno de ustedes estaría en casa.

\- Espero que no sea nada de riesgo.

\- ¿Y cómo está usted por allá joven Xiaolang?

\- Muy bien, pase el día en el templo y luego regrese a casa.

\- Me saluda a sus amigos, sobre todo a la jovencita Sakura.

\- Sí, eso haré.

Syaoran siguió hablando un rato más con Wei y luego que colgó trato de contactar a su madre, pero no pudo comunicarse. Luego se dirigió a la casa de Sakura para devolver la yukata, pero aún no habían llegado de casa de Tomoyo.  _Deben de tener muchas cosas de que hablar_ , pensó Syaoran mientras volvía a su casa.

Se puso a hacer ejercicio, pero no pudo concentrarse totalmente. En su mente estaba el hecho de que un año nuevo significaba el principio del final de su tiempo con Sakura. Para final de marzo habrán terminado la preparatoria, Sakura buscará su propio camino hacia su futuro, mientras el tomaría el camino que está destinado para él desde su nacimiento.

\- Feliz año nuevo Xiaolang -se dijo a si mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo no es tan emocionante como otros (aparte del beso que hizo cosas en Sakurita :O), pero es un capitulo plataforma para otras cosas que vienen en el futuro.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Syaoran miraba la tarjeta que había recibido de Sakura el día anterior por ser el primer día del año y se preguntó por quinta vez sí debería llamar a Sakura.  _Tal vez es muy temprano y deba llamarla en la tarde_ , pensó, sin embargo en ese mismo momento entró una llamada de Sakura a su móvil.

\- ¡Sakura! –respondió el teléfono antes de que sonara por segunda vez.

\- ¡Syaoran-kun! Contestaste prontamente tu móvil.

\- Sí, es que lo tenía en frente. –inventó Syaoran para no delatarse- ¿Cómo lo pasaste ayer en la casa de Daidouji?

\- Bien… de hecho Tomoyo nos invitó a pasar la tarde en su casa a ti y a mí, para eso te llamaba.

\- Oh, claro, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

\- Podemos salir quince minutos antes de las 3.

\- Está bien.

\- Entonces te esperare aquí, a menos que quieras venir a almorzar con nosotros.

\- No quiero molestar –dijo Syaoran con sinceridad.

\- No es molestia, ven temprano y luego en la tarde vamos donde Tomoyo-chan.

\- Entonces nos vemos en un par de horas.

Syaoran comenzó a preparar un postre para compartirlo con la familia Kinomoto en el almuerzo. Los primeros días del año era la costumbre en Japón pasarlos en familia, ya que muchos negocios cerraban por unos días y otras personas se iban de vacaciones. Syaoran se sentía un poco invasor yendo a la casa de Sakura en una época familiar.

Cuando llegó el mediodía Syaoran estaba a la puerta de la casa de Sakura con su postre en mano.

\- Hola Syaoran-kun –le recibió Sakura en la puerta de la casa

\- Hola, traje un postre.

\- No tenías que molestarte.

\- Claro que sí, siempre estoy comiendo aquí y nunca aporto nada.

\- Sí, pero muchas veces me ayudas a prepararla y a lavar los platos después –agrego Sakura.

\- Buenos días Li Syaoran –se escuchó la voz de Kero, especialmente extraña al llamarlo por su nombre y no "mocoso" como solía.

\- Buenos días Kerberos.

\- Li –oyó la voz de Yue que también reconocía su presencia y Syaoran se extrañó que estuviera en su verdadera forma a esta hora.

\- ¿Pasó algo extraño? –preguntó Syaoran a Sakura con ojos preocupados.

\- No, es que ayer tuvimos una pequeña discusión –replico Sakura enviándoles una mirada de advertencia a sus guardianes.

\- Si ha pasado algo no dudes en decírmelo Sakura –insistió Syaoran.

\- Mejor vamos a la mesa, papá está terminando el almuerzo.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa tanto Touya como Kinomoto-sensei actuaban naturalmente, sin embargo Kerberos y Yue seguían parados al lado de la mesa. Syaoran fingía no notar las miradas que le daban los guardianes y también el nerviosismo de Sakura.

Mientras lavaban los platos Syaoran volvió a preguntarle a Sakura si había pasado algo malo, y ella respondió otra vez negativamente.

\- Es que Yue y Kero me recomendaron algo, pero los ignoré. En verdad no es nada que no se resuelva en unos días.

Charlaron en la sala hasta la hora de ir a la casa de Tomoyo (a la cual Kerberos no fue, extrañando aún más a Syaoran). Llegaron, y tanto Sakura como Tomoyo actuaron normalmente.

\- Y bien Sakura-chan ¿le diste a Li-kun la noticia? –dijo Tomoyo cuando tomaban el té.

\- ¿Qué noticia? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Sakura-chan se ira del país luego de graduarse, ayer recibió una oferta mientras estaba aquí en mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿iras a estudiar al extranjero? –preguntó asombrado.

\- ¿No es emocionante? –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué propuesta fue esa?

\- Bueno se lo propusieron a mi padre –explicó Sakura- y él arregló un encuentro con la persona, así que probablemente mi padre también vaya a trabajar fuera del país.

\- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Bueno, aun no estoy segura el lugar concreto o si va a ser posible salir de Japón tan pronto me gradúe.

\- Aunque ya Sakura-chan debe ir aprendiendo algunas materias. –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué estudiarás? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Por ahora… umm… tengo que estudiar historia y cultura.

\- Eso está muy relacionado con la profesión de tu padre Sakura-chan, así que el podrá ayudarte. –dijo Tomayo

\- Sí. –Syaoran notó como Sakura se ponía nerviosa.- ¿Es esto lo que quieres hacer? –preguntó el chico preocupado.

\- Sí –contesto Sakura prontamente- desde ayer estoy muy feliz de haber aceptado la oferta, en verdad no esperaba algo mejor.

\- Pero te ves asustada –replicó Syaoran.

\- Es que estas personas han puesto mucha fe en mí, y en que haré un buen trabajo, y no sé si pueda con todo –dijo la joven preocupada.

\- Sé que harás un mejor trabajo del que se espera de ti Sakura. –dijo Syaoran con convicción- eres inteligente, aplicada y le caes bien a toda la gente. Si es esto en verdad lo que quieres hacer, sé que te ira bien.

\- Gracias Syaoran-kun, es lo que quiero y me da gusto que mi familia me apoye en esto, aunque Yue y Kero no están muy convencidos.

\- ¿Es por esta razón que Yue y Kero están preocupados por ti?

\- Eh… si… algo así. No están muy a gusto con el trato.

\- Bueno tal vez sea difícil para ellos tener que mudarse contigo. –dijo Tomoyo.

\- Si Yue quiere quedarse con mi hermano aquí en Tomoeda, yo lo entendería.

\- ¡Claro que no Sakura! ¡tú necesitas toda la protección posible!, Yue debe estar contigo –dijo Syaoran.

\- No te preocupes Li-kun, se Sakura-chan estará protegida de cualquier cosa. –aseguró Tomoyo.

\- ¿Conoces a las personas que le hicieron la oferta a Sakura?

\- Si, uno de ellos pasó la noche en casa. Te aseguro que son personas respetables, ¡estoy muy emocionada por Sakura-chan! Tiene un futuro prometedor por delante.

Syaoran se entristeció un poco pensando que ya el futuro estaba cerca y que probablemente lo alejaría de Sakura más de lo que él esperaba. Si Sakura decía que estaba feliz por la oferta, entonces el también estaría feliz.

Pasaron la tarde conversando de la experiencia de Tomoyo en Paris, Sakura se sorprendió de saber que Syaoran hablaba francés.

\- Es parte de mi educación, cuando niño aprendí inglés, francés, japonés y otras lenguas asiáticas. Tengo nociones de ruso y de lenguas europeas.

\- Wau –dijo Sakura quedándose pensativa.

Esto extrañó a Syaoran, porque siempre Sakura se maravillaba de sus conocimientos, pero hoy se veía muy pensativa,  _tal vez es porque ahora está pensando salir del país, pensó Syaoran_.

\- Si alguna vez necesitas que te ayude con un idioma me dices, ¿si?

\- Gracias –dijo Sakura sonrojándose, lo que hizo que Syaoran se sonrojara también.

Tomoyo le pidió a Sakura que se probara algunos trajes que había confeccionado en París, y "algunos trajes" resultaron ser 30 trajes, así que pasaron mucho tiempo en un mini desfile de modas con una sola modelo. Claro Sakura se veía preciosa en todos los trajes y Syaoran se dedicó a admirar su belleza y a olvidarse de todo lo demás.

\- Puedo hablar con Yue de la mudanza si quieres. –le dijo Syaoran a Sakura cuando volvían de casa de Tomoyo.

\- No es necesario, todo quedo claro ayer, es que… es que… (suspiró) Kero y Yue creen que lo estoy haciendo por obligación.

\- ¿Tu padre te insistió en aceptar la beca?

\- No, y no es una beca en sí, pero Yue y Kero piensan que la persona que habló conmigo tiene otros intereses, pero no es así –aclaró Sakura, prontamente- yo en verdad quiero hacer esto y quiero que Kero y Yue entiendan lo feliz que estoy de haber tomado esta decisión.

\- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Sakura, ya sabes que siempre estaré para ti, no importa donde este. –dijo el chico tratando de expresar su compromiso por ella.

\- Gracias Syaoran-kun.

Ya en la noche Syaoran vio que tenía una llamada perdida de su madre, así que decidió llamarla.

\- Buenas noches, Xiaolang –contestó su madre.

\- Madre, feliz año nuevo.

\- ¡Feliz año a ti también!, perdona que no estuve presente ayer para llamarte, pero tuve una reunión que para mí era de suma importancia.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si, ya está todo resuelto y estoy en casa. Te llamé más temprano, pero no estabas.

\- Pase la tarde en casa de una amiga con Sakura.

\- Espero que estén bien tus amigos y sus familiares y que pongas empeño en la escuela para terminar el año escolar con éxito –dijo haciendo una pausa- Sé que es algo que no quieres escuchar Xiaolang, pero estoy impaciente porque acabes tu curso. Necesitas estar aquí para ir preparándote para lo que viene.

\- Lo sé madre, solo son unos meses. –pensó Syaoran con tristeza.

\- Espero que llegues a Hong Kong inmediatamente luego de la graduación.

\- Pensaba quedarme hasta el 2 de abril, el cumpleaños de Sakura es el 1 de abril así que…

\- Xiaolang, quiero que estés aquí para la última semana de marzo.

\- Madre por favor, es solo una semana más y ya.

\- Xiaolang…

\- Por favor –susurró Syaoran.

\- (Yelan suspiró) Voy a ver lo que pueda hacer, pero… hazte de la idea que probablemente no estarás en esa fecha. Sabes que debes mostrar una imagen fuerte y confiable ante la familia, para que confíen en que harás un buen trabajo como cabeza, tu ausencia crea nerviosismo, hay muchos de los ancianos que piensan que no volverás.

\- Madre, no tengo intención de abandonar la familia.

\- Yo lo sé, pero el consejo no tiene la misma confianza que yo en ti... Por cierto comenzaré los preparativos para tu compromiso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo Syaoran sorprendido.

\- Quiero que sea en julio para tu cumpleaños, así daremos a notar la importancia que tiene este evento para ti, que sea un día de doble celebración.

\- ¿Ya tienes… tienes a alguien para…?

\- ¡Claro, he estado ocupada en tu futura esposa! Evalué algunas opciones y descarté las que me parecían no aptas, si todo sale como quiero para mediados de abril tendré una candidata para presentar al consejo.

\- Madre, no me siento listo para…

\- Tu boda será el año que viene y quiero dejar que tu prometida y su familia decidan la fecha y otras cosas, ya lo demás se hará según la tradición.

\- No estoy listo, madre. –dijo Syaoran con decisión.

\- ¿Para qué no estás listo?, ¿para asumir tu rol como futuro líder?, ¿para ponerte a la cabeza de tu familia?

\- No estoy listo… para tener una relación con una mujer. –dijo Syaoran suavemente.

\- Te aseguro que buscaré una chica que no sea una carga para ti y que entienda tus responsabilidades, tanto ella como su familia entenderán que hay un espacio en tu vida que es privado.

Syaoran quedó en silencio, pensando en cómo sería tener una esposa amando a otra persona.

\- Deja que todo fluya Xiaolang, yo no conocí a tu padre hasta el compromiso y lo comencé a tratar luego de la boda, fue mi amante, antes de ser mi amado, pero nos ayudó mucho que ambos conocíamos el papel que nos tocaba en el Clan. Tómalo todo día a día y déjame a mí encargarme del resto… Creo que ha sido mucho por un día así que… voy a dejar que descanses. Buenas noches, hijo.-dijo colgando.

Syaoran recordó esa noche en su cama la belleza de Sakura probándose trajes y conjuntos en la casa de Tomoyo. Se imaginó a Sakura en un vestido de novia y le dolió el corazón.  _Si solo yo hubiera nacido en otra familia, en otro país_ , pensó en la relación de Chiharu y Yamazaki, siendo amigos desde niños, criados en el mismo entorno social, tuvo envidia de ellos, pensó en que eso era verdadera magia, poder amar libremente a esa persona especial.

El amaría siempre a Sakura, pero sería otra persona quien dormiría a su lado todas las noches, sería otra persona con que tendría hijos, y otro hombre sería el que vería a Sakura en traje de novia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno, Sakura parece que ya está extendiendo sus alas y a Syaoran le están halando la soga desde Hong Kong. La mamá le esta dañando los dos cumpleaños, así que este año promete ser malo para el lobito.
> 
> No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, es muy extenso, pero porque las ideas fluían y fluían y no paraban, así que nos leemos el sábado otra vez.
> 
> Mucho amor para todos.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez estamos aquí con este capitulon largote, pero que espero le parezca interesante.
> 
> Se da en febrero, y como algunos saben el 14 de febrero es un poco diferente en Japón ya que son las chicas las que mayormente regalan chocolates a los amigos, novios o conocidos. Por su parte los chicos corresponden a los regalos el 14 de marzo (día blanco).
> 
> Pueden saber mas de esto en internet, les dejo con el capitulo de hoy.

**Capítulo 7**

\- ¡Feliz San Valentín, Li-kun!

Eran sus amigos saludándole al llegar a la escuela ese día.

\- ¿No vino Sakura-chan contigo? –preguntó Chiharu.

\- No, pasé por su casa, pero su padre salió a decirme que estaba enferma y no asistiría hoy.

\- Muchas personas han caído enfermas en esta semana, vi en las noticias que nunca se había registrado un febrero tan frio como este –comentó Naoko.

\- Kinomoto no es una persona enfermiza, de hecho creo que han pasado años desde la última vez que se reportó enferma, así que debe estar realmente mal para no venir. –dijo Yamazaki.

\- Oh, pobre Sakura-chan –dijo Chiharu- a ella le encantan días festivos como este, espero que se recupere pronto… Por cierto te traje chocolates Li-kun, los hice yo misma, espero que te gusten.

\- Yo también compré un chocolate para ti. –dijo Naoko.

\- Gracias chicas.

\- Espero que podamos seguir en contacto y siendo amigos luego de la graduación. –comentó Chiharu.

\- Yo estoy muy feliz de tenerlos como amigos –dijo Syaoran con sinceridad- nunca he tenido amistades como ustedes.

\- Tenemos planeado ir al centro, esta noche habrá una exhibición de chocolates de las empresas chocolateras más grandes de Japón. –dijo Yamazaki.

\- Entonces cuenten conmigo.

\- Espero que Kinomoto se sienta mejor para que pueda asistir con nosotros. –agregó Yamazaki.

Syaoran se acomodaba mejor el abrigo, mientras caminaba a su casa luego de las clases. El frio le hacía recordar cuando capturaron la carta  **Hielo**  en la pista de patinaje. Pensó en pasar por casa de Sakura, pero no quiso molestar y más estando Sakura enferma.  _Espero que pueda estar mejor para asistir a la exhibición en la noche_ , pensó Syaoran, comenzó a imaginar la emoción de Sakura al ver tanto chocolate junto, ese pensamiento llevo una sonrisa a sus labios.

La pasión por el chocolate era algo que compartían ellos (tal vez Syaoran un poco más que Sakura). Sakura se esmeraba en preparar algo diferente todos los años para regalar a Syaoran el 14 de febrero. Por su parte él tomaba como excusa el día blanco para "devolverle el favor" a Sakura y regalarle cosas.

* * *

**Flashback**

\- ¡Syaoran-kun, estos son diamantes! –le había dicho ella el año pasado cuando él le regaló una delicada pulsera de oro con adornos de piedras.

\- Tienen forma de estrellas, como tu báculo. –explicó Syaoran.

\- Es muy caro –se había quejado Sakura.

\- Y son 16 estrellas, como los años que tienes ahora –agregó Syaoran.

\- ¡Ay, Sakura-chan! Entiende que a los hombres se les hace difícil elegir un regalo para una dama. –había intervenido Tomoyo guiñando el ojo a Syaoran- Es una pulsera hermosa digno de ti, además tu buscaste como 5 tipos de chocolates diferentes hace un mes para el postre del san Valentín de Li-kun.

\- ¡Tomoyo-chan! –había gritado Sakura con la cara roja de vergüenza.

\- Solo acéptalo y da las gracias a Li-kun.

\- Perdóname Syaoran-kun, no quise ser desagradecida.

\- ¡Claro que no, no te viste desagradecida! –replicó Syaoran- si no te gusta…

\- ¡Si me gusta! –dijo Sakura prontamente- es solo que…

\- Umm –Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de su amiga.

\- Gracias Syaoran-kun –término diciendo Sakura con vergüenza.

\- Gracias a ti, por aceptar ser mí amiga. –dijo sonrojándose.

\- ¡Ay, ya tengo la visión perfecta de un atuendo para acompañar esta hermosa pulsera! –había comentado Tomoyo, llenando el silencio que había creado la vergüenza de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

**Presente**

\- Llamaré a Sakura una hora antes del evento a ver cómo sigue –se dijo Syaoran a sí mismo.

Ya Chiharu y Naoko habían hablado con Sakura durante el descanso en la escuela, no se escuchaba bien, pero había dicho que iba a descansar un poco más para poder asistir. Syaoran sabía que no se lo perdería a menos que se sintiera muy mal.

Durante la tarde el tiempo empeoró y se anunció una fuerte ventisca y bajas temperaturas para la noche, así que Syaoran recibió una llamada de Yamazaki explicando que la exhibición se había pospuesto para el fin de semana.

\- Gracias por avisarme, yo le digo a Sakura. –dijo Syaoran terminando la conversación y llamando a la casa de los Kinomoto.

\- ¿Si diga?

\- Yukito-san, hola es Li.

\- Hola Li-kun.

\- ¿Está Sakura cerca del teléfono?

\- No, está en cama. Bebió un medicamento para la fiebre y se acostó un rato.

\- ¿Aún no mejora?

\- No, pero Touya y yo estamos aquí, además Kero-chan está en la habitación con ella.

\- Bueno, solo llamaba para avisarle que no iremos a la exhibición de chocolate, ya que se pospuso por el mal tiempo, pero si esta tan mal creo está de más decirlo.

\- No te preocupes, yo le doy tu mensaje.

\- ¿Puedes pedirle…que me llame cuando despierte?…me preocupa que este tan enferma.

\- Claro, en cuanto se despierte le digo. No te preocupes Li-kun, la estamos cuidando.

Syaoran colgó y se dedicó a hacer varias cosas en su casa, el tiempo fue empeorando y vio por su ventana como se iba acumulando el hielo en la calle. Sacó todo lo del armario y lo volvió a organizar, escribió correos a Wei, a su madre y a sus hermanas, estuvo un rato leyendo hechizos antiguos, hasta hizo ejercicio y entrenó con su espada, pero Sakura no llamó.

_¿Qué estará pasando?, no me gusta esto_ , pensó Li sentado en su casa en la noche, hasta que tuvo suficiente y salió con dirección a la casa de Sakura. Tuvo que luchar contra la ventisca y el resbaloso hielo, pero logró llegar a la puerta de los Kinomoto. Pasó un tiempo hasta que Yukito abrió la puerta.

\- Lo siento, pero es que estamos todos…

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –interrumpió Syaoran entrando en la casa.

\- Está en la habitación…

Syaoran se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación, allí estaba ella en cama respirando agitadamente, con un paño húmedo en la frente y la cara roja, hacia pequeños gemidos por la fiebre.

\- Sakura…

\- No te escucha- dijo Touya que estaba en un rincón con un celular en mano- no mejora y ya he hecho de todo.

\- Llamé al doctor, pero dice que no le será posible venir. –dijo Yukito entrando al cuarto.

\- Es por el clima, cada vez está peor –comentó Kero.

\- Llamaré a emergencias, que envíen una ambulancia –dijo Touya tomando el teléfono.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán con este clima? –preguntó Kero.

\- No sé pero hay que hacer algo.

_Tengo que hacer algo_ , pensó Syaoran, mientras miraba a Sakura.

* * *

**Touya POV**

\- Sakura…

El mocoso entró en la habitación sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia de Touya y se dirigió automáticamente a la cama donde estaba la chica.

\- No te escucha- dijo Touya que estaba en un rincón con un celular en mano- no mejora y ya he hecho de todo.

\- Llamé al doctor, pero dice que no le será posible venir. –dijo Yukito entrando al cuarto.

\- Es por el clima, cada vez está peor –comentó Kero.

Touya fijo los ojos en Syaoran que parecía ajeno a todo lo que decían y vio cómo se sentó en la cama pasando el dorso de su mano por el cuello de Sakura para verificar la temperatura.

\- Llamaré a emergencias, que envíen una ambulancia –dijo Touya tomando el teléfono.

\- ¿Crees que vendrán con este clima? –preguntó Kero.

\- No sé pero hay que hacer algo.

En ese mismo instante Syaoran se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse el abrigo. Al principio Touya pensaba que lo hacía para estar más cómodo, pero cuando el joven comenzó a quitarse también la camisa todos se quedaron pasmados. Vieron como Syaoran se quedaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba mirando fijamente a Sakura.

Touya pudo ver las marcas de cicatrices de peleas pasadas en la espalda del joven, algo que no le sorprendió, ya que la misma Sakura tenía algunas cicatrices también que se había ganado en el pasado luchando para atrapar las cartas.

\- Kerberos –dijo el joven Li con autoridad- dame la carta Bosque.

Como si fuera comandado por su propia ama, Kero miró hacia donde estaba el libro de las cartas y abriendo el sello sacó la carta  **Bosque**. Touya vio como la carta flotaba hasta colocarse en frente del joven. Juntando sus manos el chico hizo aparecer su espada, tomándola con una mano y con la otra acercándose la carta al rostro.

\- Carta Sakura –escuchó que decía el chico casi susurrando- concédeme usar tu poder para beneficio de tu dueña.

La carta comenzó a brillar mientras Touya escuchaba al joven nombrarle a la carta algunas hierbas y plantas para que las apareciera, algunas de ellas conocidas por Touya, otras no (pero que imaginaba tal vez fueran populares en China). Cuando terminó de hablar con la carta el joven la hizo girar y la tocó con la punta de su espada.

Todas las hierbas y hojas salieron de la carta y se posaron alrededor de Sakura. La habitación se llenó de ese olor a especias y yerba buena, entonces el chico se subió a la cama posicionando sus rodillas a los lados de Sakura, con sus manos a la altura de su pecho comenzó a hablar.

_**Espíritu que tienes el poder de la tierra te invoco para que des de tu poder a esta tu hija. Da de tu don a estas plantas para sanar las dolencias de este cuerpo.** _

Todas las hojas y hierbas alrededor de Sakura se hicieron brillantes y comenzaron a flotar, mientras una luz verde alumbraba toda la habitación.

_**Espíritu de vida quita la sombra de sobre este cuerpo, permite que tus servidoras las plantas refresquen el cuerpo de esta tu hija, que sanen su mal y den protección para lo que fueron creadas.** _

Todas las hierbas se convirtieron en luces y entraron en el cuerpo de Sakura, mientras Li Syaoran seguía pronunciando oraciones tanto en japonés como en su idioma materno hasta que el destello se apagó y la habitación quedó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Touya notó como la respiración de Sakura se normalizaba, y su rostro ya no tenía ese sonrojo de la fiebre. Li Syaoran retiró el paño de la frente de Sakura y volvió a tocar su cuello.

\- ¿Ya está fresca? –preguntó Kero desde su posición. Ninguno de los 3 se había movido de donde estaban en todo el tiempo que Li estuvo haciendo lo que sea que había hecho.

\- Si, ya no hay fiebre –respondió Syaoran- pero está muy pálida.

\- Necesitará un tiempo para descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas, mejor la dejamos dormir. –comentó Touya.

Cuando Kero y Yukito salieron de la habitación Touya volteo para ver que el chico no se había movido.

\- Dale tiempo.

\- Está muy débil –replicó el joven- duró mucho tiempo con fiebre, necesita fuerzas.

Touya observó con asombro como Li se acostaba sobre su hermana con sumo cuidado, tomando el rostro pálido de la chica en su mano, luego comenzó a besarle la cara.

\- Sakura…-susurró el chico.

Syaoran dejó fluir su aura, una luz blanca tenue le rodeo a él y a su Sakura, mientras este seguía dando tiernos besos a la joven en sus ojos y en su rostro. Sakura comenzó a moverse debajo de él como tratando de cobijarse bajo la energía de Syaoran.

El mayor de los Kinomoto reconoció la escena, sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo había vivido el mismo cuando Yue le había abrazado de esa misma manera, una transferencia de energía, pero Li Syaoran no estaba tomando sino entregando energía a su hermana.

Touya no podía creer que estaba viendo a un chico semidesnudo sobre su hermana sin entrar en modo asesino y más cuando ese chico repartía besos en el rostro de ella.

Cuando todo término el mocoso cayó pálido de la cama al piso. Touya se apresuró a levantarlo mientras lo reprendía.

\- Eres un tonto, solo tenías que dejar que descansara.

\- Ahora va a descansar –dijo el joven mirando a Sakura.

Sakura ya tenía color en las mejillas y dormía plácidamente. Touya salió con el chico de la habitación y apagando las luces cerró la puerta.

\- No pasa nada –comentó Li- para mañana estaré como nuevo. Ahora voy a mi casa a dormir un poco.

\- ¿Qué dices? Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie –señaló Touya- dormirás aquí en mi habitación.

\- No es necesario –dijo Syaoran, pero ya Touya le estaba acostando en la cama- Debería irme, ustedes han tenido un día muy…

\- Ssh, no quiero escucharlo, solo duérmete mocoso. Sabrá Dios lo que voy a decirle mañana a Sakura si te encuentra así.

\- En un rato voy a estar como nuevo…

\- Ya duérmete –dijo Touya, pero no fue escuchado porque ya Syaoran había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

\- ¡Touya, tu padre logró llegar! –dijo Yukito asomando la cabeza a la habitación.

Cuando Touya entró al cuarto de Sakura esta estaba acurrucada de lado abrazando la almohada y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su padre la miraba mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Perdóname por no poder estar aquí antes. –dijo Fujitaka a Touya.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Mira el tiempo que hace. ¿Cómo llegaste?

\- Maneje hasta acá.

\- ¿Manejaste sobre hielo?- dijo Touya regañandolo.

\- Maneje lentamente sobre hielo –explicó Fujitaka- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Íbamos a llamar a la guardia nacional cuando llegó el mocoso a salvar el día. –resumió Touya.

\- Entonces deberíamos dormir.

\- El chico está en mi habitación, se quedó sin energías.

\- Ya no es un chico, y pronto será cabeza de su familia. –comentó Fujitaka- ¿dormirás conmigo entonces?

\- No, dormiré en un futon en el suelo. Quiero tenerlo vigilado.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de decir que estas preocupado por él? –dijo el padre sonriendo.

\- Lo que sea, buenas noches-dijo Touya mientras salía del cuarto de Sakura.

Entró a su habitación y preparó el futon al lado de la cama, el chico no se había movido, ni un apéndice. Apagó las luces dejando solo una pequeña luz encendida para poder leer un poco antes de dormir. Así estaba cuando sintió la presencia de Yue en la puerta.

\- Viste todo, ¿verdad? –dijo Touya al abrir la puerta.

\- Sí –contestó el guardián mirando la persona sobre la cama de Touya con su mirada azulada -¿Qué pasó después?

\- Se acostó sobre ella y le dio de su magia.

\- ¿Estás seguro que fue magia? –pregunto Yue mientras se acercaba a Syaoran.

\- Fue algo así como lo que pasó entre nosotros cuando estabas desapareciendo.

\- Pero no fue magia…fue energía vital.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

\- Me diste magia porque vivo por magia, los seres humanos tienen vida propia -volteo a ver al chico en la cama- Li Syaoran le regalo energía vital a Sakura.

\- ¿Quieres decir que le dio de su vida?

\- De la energía de su vida, pero no debió hacerlo luego del hechizo que realizó, por eso esta tan cansado. No es algo que veas todos los días.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste esto?

\- Nunca –dijo el guardián fijando los ojos en Touya- solo lo había visto en los libros de Clow.

\- Entonces es cierto todo lo que nos dijeron de Li, está aprendiendo magia antigua.

\- Nunca había visto una persona llegar a tal punto sin volverse orgulloso y avaro. Aunque obviamente está ocultando parte de su poder.

\- No creo que le haya enseñado esto a Sakura –comentó Touya.

\- No le enseñará algo que la ponga en peligro, podría haber quedado peor si la ama hubiera necesitado más energía… Tuvo suerte.

_Suerte_

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí también? –preguntó Touya después de un tiempo.

\- ¿Hay espacio para mí en tu futon? –pregunto Yue con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre.

\- Kerberos y yo volaremos a mi casa, tenemos asuntos que hablar.

\- Entiendo. Cuidado con la ventisca.

Al otro día Touya escuchó a Sakura levantarse y entró apresuradamente al cuarto.

\- Deberías quedarte en cama monstruo apenas son las 6:30 a.m.

\- Para nada, me siento muy bien… ¿Qué es lo que huele tan rico?

\- Es el olor de tu medicina –dijo Touya entendiendo que se refería a el olor de hierbas –te traeré el desayuno.

\- No es necesario, voy a bajar.

\- Sakura, quédate en cama…

\- Es que me siento muy bien, como si hubiera dormido por siglos. –replicó Sakura

\- La ventisca término, pero el ambiente aun esta frío.

\- De verdad hermano estoy…-se detuvo por un momento- ¿Syaoran-kun está aquí?

\- ¿Qué? –dijo Touya aparentando.

\- Siento la presencia de Syaoran-kun en la casa, ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí? –dijo levantándose de la cama.

\- No es nada es que…

\- ¿Está en el pasillo?... Siento que está en la planta alta.

\- Está en mi habitación.

Sakura abrió grande los ojos mirando a Touya para luego salir hacia el cuarto de Touya, allí estaba Syaoran acostado, un poco pálido y sin camisa. Sakura se sentó en la cama tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido.

\- Sakura…-dijo Touya entrando también.

\- ¿Me lo dices o tendré que usar la carta del  **Regreso**? –dijo Sakura con una mirada que Touya nunca había visto.

En ese momento Sakura no era su hermanita de 17 años, era una adulta que había luchado por su vida, una guerrera mágica que había vencido demasiadas cosas en la vida para que se le tratara como una bebe. Así que Touya le dio un resumen de la noche anterior.

\- Tenías fiebre, no bajaba con nada, el médico no podía venir y no podíamos sacarte de la casa, llegó Li, te vio, usó una de tus cartas, llenó tu habitación de hojas, te bajó la fiebre y luego te dio de su energía para que te recuperaras pronto. Quedó hecho puré, no podía ir hasta su casa a descansar así que durmió aquí y aun duerme. –dijo Touya rápidamente.

\- Syaoran-kun…-susurró Sakura antes de que dos grandes lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

\- Sakura, el no querría que te pusieras a llorar. –dijo Touya con razón.

Sakura se recostó en la cama con la cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran y abrazándolo por la cintura. Touya entendió que necesitaba un momento, así que salió de la habitación y los dejó solos.

Como a las 8 de la mañana bajó Sakura ya duchada y vestida, tomó su desayuno y luego comenzó a preparar algo en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ayer no pude regalarle nada a Syaoran, lo voy a hacer hoy.

\- Sakura…

\- Voy a hacerlo yo misma así que…

\- El mejor regalo que puedes hacerle es pasar un día tranquilo con él –le dijo su hermano sabiamente- luego del caos del día de ayer lo mejor es descansar.

\- No quiero descansar –dijo Sakura rompiendo en llanto- quiero ser fuerte, quiero por una vez ser yo la que lo salve a él.

\- Sakura…

\- No es justo –susurró la joven.

\- Oye –dijo Touya poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hermana- algún día le pagarás todo lo que ha hecho por ti.

\- No creo que…

\- ¿Te das cuenta que tienes una parte de él dentro de ti ahora mismo? –dijo Touya interrumpiéndola.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿No lo sientes? Esa energía, esa fuerza… ¿la sientes?

\- Si –dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Vas a usar esa fuerza para… llorar?

\- No –susurró Sakura.

\- Entonces esperemos a que se levante para tomar el día y no hacer nada, ¿ok?

Syaoran se levantó a las 10:30 de la mañana. Cuando bajó las escaleras Sakura estaba hablando por teléfono y Touya estaba buscando los ingredientes para un guiso.

\- Llamaré luego, adiós.-dijo Sakura colgando el teléfono- ¡Syaoran-kun!

\- Estas bien –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy mejor que tú –señaló Sakura- ¿quieres comer algo?

\- Si, muero de hambre. No encontré mi ropa así que me puse algo que encontré –dijo mirando a Touya.

\- Está bien –dijo Touya encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Syaoran, sorprendiendo a Touya quien se quedó como estatua viendo la escena.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso Syaoran –susurró la joven estando frente a frente al chico- no vuelvas a hacerlo, no importa lo que pase.

\- Sakura…

Touya pensó que presenciaría el primer beso de su hermana en ese momento, pero vio como el chico tomaba las manos de ella y las besaba.

\- Lo pensaré –fue la única respuesta que dio Syaoran.

Touya siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, agradeciendo a Dios que faltara poco para la graduación _. La tensión sexual de esta casa me va a matar_ , pensó el moreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Touya lo que tiene que pasar. xD
> 
> Nos leemos luego.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

\- ¡Li-kun!, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Sato-san, hola, estoy bien ¿y tú?

\- Bien, bueno… en verdad estoy nervioso y por eso vengo a ti.

\- Oh, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Bueno… es acerca de… lo que pasa es que… (suspiro)

\- ¿Sato-san?

\- Quiero invitar a Kinomoto a salir hoy que es el día blanco, pero no sé si hacerlo, ya que me parece que entre ustedes hay algo.

\- Sakura y yo… somos amigos desde hace tiempo, tenemos muchas cosas en común y compartimos mucho cuando recién llegué a Japón, pero… no hay nada más.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, claro.

Syaoran no mentía, luego de la pesadilla del 14 de febrero, Sakura y Syaoran habían pasado un tiempo tranquilo en casa de este. Sakura le había acompañado a su casa y allí pasó el día solo conversando, discutiendo temas al azar y analizando los hechos del día pasado.

Syaoran no quiso darle detalles a la chica del hechizo que había realizado o de la transferencia de energía, pero si le confesó que fue suerte que la carta respondiera a él.

\- Es tu carta –había dicho Syaoran- le pedí un favor y me respondió positivamente.

\- Le diré a las cartas que pueden obedecerte cuando sea.

\- No es necesario, Sakura. Fue un evento aislado.

\- Aun así…

\- Nadie debe usar tu poder, solo tú, ¿ok?

Ese día había sido especial para Syaoran, se había sentido en las nubes teniendo la total atención de Sakura para sí, charlando en su pequeña sala, preparando unos sándwiches para merendar; ese día sintió que su relación se estrechaba aún más, por eso se sintió decepcionado cuando al día siguiente Sakura le contó que cancelarían sus prácticas mágicas.

\- Necesito tiempo para prepararme para mi viaje. Salí del grupo de porristas y de todas mis actividades extras en la escuela.

\- ¿No te afectará eso las calificaciones finales?

\- No si mantengo bien las otras materias. No te preocupes Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

\- No, esto es algo que quiero hacer por mí misma, necesito comenzar a pensar en mi futuro y prepararme para lo que viene, además quisiera ser más responsable y madura en el futuro, no puedo pensar que me mudaré y seguiré con la misma actitud infantil que ahora.

\- ¿Qué dices? Tú no eres infantil, tienes una personalidad risueña y cálida, además yo considero que ya eres muy madura y responsable.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo Sakura con los ojos clavados en Syaoran.

\- ¡Claro que sí!, eres toda una adulta.

A pesar de esa pequeña conversación, Sakura se había lanzado a estudiar mucho para prepararse para su viaje, tanto así que habían reducido el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Syaoran se sentía cada vez más alejado de ella.  _Es para mejor_ , pensaba en ocasiones, pero en otras solo quería ir a la casa de Sakura y estar con ella todo el día como aquel día luego de enfermarse.

\- ¿Li kun?, ¿me estas oyendo?

\- ¡Sí!, perdóname Sato-san –respondió Syaoran dejando sus pensamientos.

\- Te decía que sé que Sakura está muy unida a ti y…

\- Creo que lo mejor es que le preguntes por ti mismo. Puedes invitarla a hacer algo el domingo en la noche, es su día menos ocupado.

\- Ok, gracias por el consejo. –dijo Ichiro con buen ánimo.

Syaoran sabía que medio había dado su bendición a Ichiro para cortejar a Sakura, sin embargo deseaba estar en Hong Kong cuando Sakura le anunciara que estaba saliendo con alguien,  _algo que pasará pronto_ , pensó Syaoran, pensando en la belleza tanto física como espiritual de Sakura.

Ya solo faltaba unos días para terminar el año escolar y todos los alumnos estaban más que entusiasmados por la graduación, Syaoran hacia todo lo posible para disimular su tristeza, principalmente ante Sakura, a veces sentía que era una bendición de parte de Dios que Sakura estuviera tan ocupada en esos días.

Mientras iba saliendo de la escuela, vio a Sakura y a Ichiro charlando junto al portón de salida. Como en cámara lenta miro un mechón de pelo de Sakura que caía ligeramente hacia delante, en seguida una de las manos de Ichiro tocó el mechón de pelo para posicionarlo detrás de la oreja de Sakura.

_¡No!_  –Pensó Syaoran-  _no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!_

Syaoran avanzaba con furia en dirección a los jóvenes que conversaban. Nadie tenía derecho a tal grado de intimidad con Sakura, SU SAKURA, SOLO EL TENIA DERECHO, ELLA ERA SUYA, SU…

_\- Tu nada_  –dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza-  _Sakura no es tuya…_ _ **y nunca lo será.**_

Syaoran se quedó frío…

Con ese pensamiento corrió en dirección opuesta hacia una de las canchas de la escuela por donde salió camino a su casa. Corría tratando de huir de sus pensamientos, tratando de huir de sus sentimientos, tratando de huir de su realidad, y una parte de él quería huir de su vida y su destino. Se encontró de pie frente al parque pingüino, allí se sentó para tratar de calmar su corazón.

\- ¿Cómo pude por un momento ser tan irracional? –se dijo a sí mismo- esta no es la clase de persona que quiero ser, este no es el pensamiento de un líder.

Mientras pasaban los minutos dio gracias de que Sakura no pasara ese día frente al parque de camino a su casa,  _probablemente se fue con Ichiro a algún sitio_ , pensó diciéndose a sí mismo que el joven era sin dudas mejor que él. Mientras Ichiro fue con madurez a hablar con Syaoran antes de invitar a Sakura a salir, Syaoran había tenido un ataque de celos y estuvo a unos pasos de sacar su espada y cortarle la mano al chico.

\- ¡Que buen líder serás Xiaolang!, -dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Li-kun? –dijo una voz bien conocida a unos metros de él.

\- ¡Kinomoto-sensei!, qué extraño verle por acá –dijo con sorpresa al ver al hombre frente a él.

\- Sí, es muy extraño que pase por aquí, pero me entraron ganas de andar por este camino.

\- Perdone, no es de mi incumbencia que usted pase por aquí o no, no debí decir eso –dijo Li apenado.

\- No es nada, en verdad es raro que ande por estos lados –dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa- ¿puedo sentarme un momento?

\- ¡Si claro!

\- Por cierto, también es extraño verte aquí solo, Li-kun.

\- Si, bueno… yo estaba…pensando.

\- ¿Pensando? ¿En qué?

\- En todo… (suspiró). Pensando en todo.

\- Deben ser días muy estresantes para ti, con el término de la preparatoria, la graduación, despedirte de tus amigos… irte del país.

\- Si –dijo Syaoran un poco apenado.

\- ¿Y qué tal el futuro? A veces cuando estoy abrumado con el trabajo, pienso en el resultado de mi esfuerzo para seguir lo que estoy haciendo. Recordar la recompensa me motiva a pasar los momentos difíciles.

Syaoran pensó en su futuro y trató de imaginar sus recompensas. Cuando llegase a ser la cabeza del Clan su madre tendría menos presión sobre ella, tanto sus hermanas como sus familias tendrían más estabilidad y apoyo de parte de él. Pensó en su pequeña sobrina, y en los futuros niños del Clan, ya otra de sus hermanas estaba buscando un bebé con su esposo. Todos ellos dependerían de Syaoran, todos ellos estarían protegidos por él.

Por otro lado estaba Sakura, ella tendría un buen futuro y nunca se sentiría abandonada por Syaoran. El seguiría dándole apoyo y tratando de ayudarle en su magia. Sakura tendría una familia algún día, esos niños también contarían con Syaoran, probablemente le llamaran  _tío Syaoran-kun_.

Una pequeña sonrisa de posó en los labios de Syaoran, pero no llegaba a sus ojos.

\- Li-kun, sé que como un joven con responsabilidades la mayor parte del tiempo piensas en tus deberes y eso puede llegar a hacerte sentir pequeño, incapaz e imperfecto, pero quiero decirte que no es así.

Syaoran miraba a Kinomoto-sensei con ojos bien abiertos.

\- Tu eres un gran chico… un gran hombre. Tu sentido del honor y el deber es lo que te hace preocuparte por el futuro. Es lo que le dice a los demás que te importa lo que pase, que te preocupas por la gente. Muchos estarían enorgullecidos de tu conocimiento, de tu posición, pero tú no.

Syaoran sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras escuchaba las palabras de Fujitaka.

\- Eres más de lo que piensas de ti mismo, y todo mundo lo ve. Tu madre lo ve, tu familia lo ve, tus amigos lo ven, tus compañeros…yo lo veo, y sé que… si tu padre viviera él lo vería también.

Una gran lágrima rodó por una de las mejillas de Syaoran, mientras escuchaba al padre de Sakura decirle todas esas cosas que un hijo quiere escuchar.

\- Quiero que sepas que como padre, estoy totalmente seguro de que tu padre, donde quiera que esté, está orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido.

En ese momento Syaoran dejó su cabeza caer en uno de los hombros de Kinomoto-sensei, ese a su vez puso su mano en la nuca del chico dándole consuelo.

\- Gracias –dijo Syaoran con voz entrecortada.

\- No tienes por qué darlas –dijo Fujitaka con sinceridad- vamos a casa…Xiaolang.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, Syaoran se sentía mejor consigo mismo y sin esa carga en el corazón.

\- Syaoran-kun, no te vi al salir de las clases.

\- Tomé el camino de la puerta de las canchas, quise correr un poco antes de llegar a casa.

\- Yo me fui con Chiharu-chan a ver unos vestidos para la graduación.

\- Pensé que saldrías con Ichiro…-dijo Syaoran sin pensar.

\- Bueno…no, no salí con él. Me invitó a salir en el fin de semana, pero ya teníamos planes para el cine, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Así que le dije que podía unirse a nuestro grupo si quería, pero dijo que mejor en otra ocasión.

\- Bueno –dijo Syaoran sintiéndose un poco mal por sentir alivio de que Sakura no saldría con el chico.  _Bueno tal vez no se sentía tan mal._

\- Aun no te he dado tu regalo del día blanco –dijo Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué dices?, si no pude regalarte chocolates en San Valentín. Cada vez que lo recuerdo me da pena.

\- Estabas enferma Sakura.

\- No solo no te di nada –dijo la joven sin poner atención a lo que decía Syaoran- además de no darte, te quite de tu tiempo y energía.

\- No me quitaste nada, yo te la di.

\- Y ya no necesito que me des nada más, así que… no aceptare ningún regalo este año de tu parte Syaoran. Si quieres guárdalo para otra ocasión. –dijo Sakura con su mejor cara seria.

\- ¿No te interesa?

\- No

\- ¿y si te digo que es un hechizo?

\- Nnno –dijo dudando.

\- ¿Y si es algo muy útil y que nunca has visto?

Sakura se quedó pensativa, mordiéndose los labios,  _esos labios_ , pensó Syaoran.

\- Bueno, tal vez pueda ver de qué se trata –dijo Sakura cediendo a la curiosidad.

\- Trae tus cartas, te espero en el jardín.

Sakura salió volando hacia su habitación, mientras Syaoran salía al patio, cuando la chica bajó al jardín, él la esperaba en medio del pequeño jardín.

\- ¿No vas a sacar tu espada? –preguntó la joven.

\- No, y tú no usarás tu báculo, usarás solo tu magia. Este es un hechizo de emergencia.

\- Ok –dijo Sakura emocionada.

\- Saca la carta  **tiempo** y la carta del  **aro.**

\- Si.

\- Déjalas en el suelo.

\- Ok.

\- Ahora proyecta tu energía y con tus dedos has la forma de un marco de puerta.

\- Si –dijo Sakura haciendo lo que se le decía.

\- Piensa en algún lugar de Tomoeda, cualquier lugar en el que hayas estado.

\- Si –dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos.

\- Ahora repite después de mí.  _TEMPUS, SPATIUM, LOCUM, GRADUS_.

-  _TEMPUS, SPATIUM, LOCUM, GRADUS._

Al momento, el marco que había dibujado Sakura en el aire se hizo visible en líneas resplandecientes. Syaoran se acercó a Sakura tomándole de la cintura.

\- A la cuenta de 3 saltamos hacia el marco, ¿ok?

\- OK.

\- Uno, dos…

Cuando saltaron Sakura se preparó para sentir algo, pero fue un simple salto. Sin embargo cuando enfocó su mirada, ya no estaban en su jardín, sino en casa de Tomoyo.

\- ¡Hoeeeee!

\- Jajaja. ¿Este fue el sitio que pensaste?

\- Si. ¡Syaoran-kun, estamos en la habitación de Tomoyo-chan!

\- ¿Te sientes mareada?

\- Si, un poco.

\- Este hechizo es de alto nivel, pero sabía que podrías hacerlo.

\- ¿Te lo enseñó tu madre?

\- No, lo leí en uno de los libros antiguos de nuestra familia y pensé que sería útil para ti. El libro mencionaba técnicas para abrir el portal, pero me pareció que sería fácil usando esas dos cartas.

\- ¡Eres sorprendente Syaoran! –dijo Sakura con toda naturalidad.

\- ¡Tú eres la que ha hecho funcionar el portal, no yo! –replico el joven con cara de tomate.

\- Sí, pero tú pensaste en todo.

\- Lo que más me gusta es que nadie más que tu puede pasar por el portal.

\- ¿Pero tú has pasado?

\- Porque estaba agarrado a ti, Sakura. Esta técnica es muy útil, si algún día quieres huir del peligro.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo, si tienes que salir de una casa con seguridad y cámaras por todos lados?

\- Eh, sí.

\- Entonces –dijo Sakura abrazando a Syaoran por el cuello- démonos prisa.

Volvieron al jardín de los Kinomoto con Sakura muerta de la risa.

\- ¡Estoy muy mareada! –dijo entre carcajadas.

\- Tienes que practicar, pero no todos los días, ¿ok?

\- Ok –respondió la chica apoyando la cabeza en el joven.- ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Si? –dijo el chico besando la cabeza de Sakura.

\- Me gustó mi regalo… gracias.

\- Siempre.

Syaoran pensó en las palabras de Kinomoto-sensei, porque en ese preciso momento se sentía feliz de ser quien era y de saber lo que había aprendido durante toda su vida.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

\- ¡Felicitaciones clase 2018!

Todos los alumnos lanzaron sus gorros de graduación, gritando de alegría y con carcajadas, otros comenzaron a abrazarse y felicitarse entre sí. Mientras la banda sonaba con el himno de la preparatoria Tomoeda una cortina de pétalos de flores inundó el lugar, a lo que muchas chicas quedaron extasiadas por la bella lluvia de pétalos y los chicos aplaudían y vociferaban más fuerte.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡Syaoran-kun, felicitaciones! –dijo la chica abrazando a su amigo.

\- ¡Felicidades, que este sea un paso hacia un futuro brillante!

\- Jaja, hasta pareces una tarjeta de felicitaciones, Syaoran-kun.

\- Hey, lo dije de corazón, no te burles de mí. Por cierto, muy bonito lo de las flores.

\- Gracias –dijo Sakura bajito.

\- Sakura-chan, felicidades. –dijo su padre tomando una foto de la chica.

\- Gracias, Otou-san.

\- A ti también Li-kun, ¿Touya?

\- Si, felicitaciones mocoso. A ti también monstruo.

\- Estoy de tan buen humor que voy a hacer como si no escuche nada, hermano.

\- Ya quieres largarte a hacer el tan esperado viaje.

\- Bueno –dijo Sakura un poco pálida- espero haberme preparado bien.

\- Sabes que lo harás bien Sakura –dijo Syaoran para darle ánimos- ya verás que todos te amarán.

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú mocoso?

\- ¡Onii-chan!

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto. ¿O no se va el mocoso pronto, mientras tú sigues tus planes?

Ese comentario hizo a Syaoran recordar lo que estaba tratando de ignorar todos estos días.

\- Sakura, tenemos que hablar. –dijo Syaoran con cara seria.

\- ¡Oh no!, te van a dar la charla monstruo.

\- Touya, ya déjalos –dijo Fujitaka- mejor nos damos prisa a ir a casa. Yukito se fue un poco antes para terminar la cena especial de graduación.

\- ¿No van a salir con los de tu clase Sakura? –preguntó Touya

\- No, mi grupo de amigos se juntó la última vez que vino Tomoyo-chan, y compartimos viendo algunos videos de nuestros recuerdos desde la escuela. Acordamos que esa seria nuestra salida oficial de fin de curso.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si Touya y yo nos adelantamos a ir a casa, mientras ustedes conversan y terminan de felicitar a sus amigos?

\- Ok –contestó Sakura a su padre- nos vemos luego.

Syaoran no había vuelto a hablar, sino que estaba pensativo, analizando la mejor manera de decirle a Sakura todas las cosas que tenía que decirle.

\- ¿Quieres ir al parque, Syaoran-kun?

\- Si, si quiero. –dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Syaoran sabía que Sakura se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que sería para el despedirse de ella y no verla todos los días como siempre. Llegaron en silencio hasta el parque pingüino, ese lugar donde tantas cosas habían pasado. Syaoran nunca podría olvidar las cosas que vivió en ese parque.

\- ¿Puedo hablar yo? –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en los columpios.

\- Si.

\- Sé que será difícil cuando te vayas, pero al mismo tiempo… estoy muy feliz de ver una etapa cerrándose en nuestras vidas. –dijo Sakura sorprendiendo al chico- Cuando Tomoyo-chan se fue a Paris, para mí fue un momento clave para entender que las cosas cambiarían, pero luego analicé que el cambio no es algo malo.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- Bueno, recordé cuando conocí a Kero-chan, y cuando comencé a capturar las cartas. Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados en un día, todo lo que pasó me ayudó a fortalecer mi amistad con Tomoyo-chan. Si no hubiera sucedido eso no te hubiese conocido Syaoran-kun, ni tampoco a Meling-chan o a Eriol-kun, ni a muchas otras personas que son importantes para mí. También recordé cuando las cartas comenzaron a cambiar a cartas Sakura, ese cambio también fue para mejor.

\- Ya veo.

\- Creo que lo que viene en el futuro es para mejor también, aunque nos dé miedo.

\- Quisiera ser más como tú Sakura, quisiera pensar positivamente todas las cosas.

\- Tú me has cambiado Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, tú me ayudaste a ser más valiente y a enfrentar mis miedos, y a darme cuenta de lo fuerte que soy. Nunca te di las gracias por eso.

\- ¡No tienes que darme las gracias! Tú también me has cambiado Sakura, yo… veo el mundo de modo diferente gracias a ti.

La chica sonrió y se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Syaoran volvió a hablar.

\- Pasado mañana me iré a Hong Kong.

Todo quedó en silencio otra vez, pero este silencio era diferente, más frio, más palpable, ni siquiera el viento hizo acto de presencia, así que Syaoran volvió a hablar.

\- Quería quedarme unos días más en Tomoeda y estar aquí para tu cumpleaños pero… -la voz de Syaoran de apagó- solo me queda el día de mañana para arreglarlo todo e irme.

\- Ya veo –dijo Sakura en un susurro.

\- Lo siento, Sakura. Si tuviéramos un día más…

\- Podemos tenerlo Syaoran-kun.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos a tener un día solo para nosotros. Hoy a la medianoche, vayamos a la torre del reloj y usemos la carta del tiempo, tomaremos 24 horas para hacer lo que queramos, y luego el tiempo hará su magia y volverás a tener el día de mañana para hacer todas tus diligencias.

\- ¿Cambiarás el tiempo de tantas personas solo para poder estar 24 horas solos tú y yo?

\- ¿No quisieras por un día pensar en ti y dejar todo atrás Syaoran-kun?

 _Claro que sí_ , pensó Syaoran en su mente, sin embargo su honor y responsabilidad le gritaban que no era correcto, pero su corazón le rogaba que tomase ese último día con Sakura, antes de irse y separarse de ella.  _Solo un día por favor_.

\- Acepto –dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Si? –preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Si, tengamos un día, para hacer lo que queramos.

\- Entonces vamos a mi casa, cenamos con todos allá y luego en la noche vamos a la torre del reloj.

\- Ok –dijo Syaoran con ojos brillantes.

La noche de graduación se volvió alegre y placentera para Syaoran con la perspectiva del día de mañana. Tendría un día entero para compartir con Sakura y celebrar su cumpleaños, celebrar su amistad y todas las cosas vividas por ellos.

Brindó con una sonrisa junto a la familia Kinomoto por haber logrado terminar esa etapa de la vida, también recibió la llamada de su madre al celular dándole las felicitaciones por haber cumplido sus metas académicas y recordándole que estaba ansiosa por recibirle en un par de días. Ni siquiera la llamada de su madre le hizo desenfocarse en el día que tendría mañana con Sakura.

Cuando llegó la medianoche Sakura, Kerberos, Yue y él se encontraban en el campanario.

\- Um, recuerdo esto –dijo Kero- no me gusta el ruido que hace este reloj de noche.

\- Es el mismo ruido que hace en el día –señaló Yue.

\- Sí, pero en el día no se escucha tanto como en la noche –explico Kero.

\- ¿Están seguros de esto? –pregunto Yue.

\- Sí, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que Syaoran-kun se vaya, así que vamos a crear un espacio. –dijo Sakura mirando a Syaoran quien afirmó con su cabeza.

\- Solo falta un minuto para las 12 Sakura, mejor te vas preparando para usar la carta –dijo Kero.

\- Si

**_Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo._ **

**_¡LIBERATE!_ **

**_Carta del tiempo, usa este reloj con tu magia y danos 24 horas con tu poder._ **

**_¡TIEMPO!_ **

La carta del tiempo envolvió el reloj, el cual hizo sonar las campanas. Luego todo siguió normal.

\- Ok, está hecho ama. –dijo Yue- aprovecha tu día porque en 24 horas se rebobinará el tiempo.

\- Comencemos desde ahora, ¿Qué quieres hacer Syaoran-kun?

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa y acampamos en el jardín?

\- Perfecto. Yue-san, Kero-chan, pueden dejarnos no tienen que quedarse con nosotros.

\- Ok –dijo Yue extendiendo sus alas y yéndose.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que irme? –replico Kero- no tengo nada que hacer.

\- Podrías irte a dormir y mañana levántate tarde a jugar videojuegos.

Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, donde sacaron unas bolsas de dormir y se instalaron en el jardín. Syaoran creó un escudo invisible alrededor de ellos y contemplaron las estrellas durante la noche. Syaoran le explicaba a Sakura cómo la astrología china pensaba que por la posición de un planeta especifico con relación a la luna y el sol y según el día de nacimiento se puede determinar el destino de una persona.

\- ¿Tú crees eso Syaoran-kun?

\- Antes lo creía, pero ahora creo que la persona tiene un papel importante en su propio destino.

\- Yo también creo eso. ¿Sabe mucho tu familia de astros y cosas así?

\- Si, de hecho la astronomía china es una de las más antiguas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, los primeros calendarios solares, y el primer registro de un eclipse solar lo tiene la astronomía china.

\- Wau, es muy importante para ti saber todo eso ¿verdad Syaoran-kun?

\- Si. Es parte de la cultura de mi familia, ya que aunque no todo mundo lo sabe, la magia está muy relacionada a todo esto. Probablemente las personas que hicieron todos estos descubrimientos poseían magia y trataban de explicar los fenómenos que ocurrían alrededor de ellos.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Sí, creo que con cada generación las cosas se hacían más claras. Ojalá yo deje algo más que enseñar a la generación siguiente. Ese es mi deseo.

\- Estoy segura que lo lograrás Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura sosteniendo su mano y regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

Así pasaron parte de la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Luego despertaron temprano en la mañana a hacer el desayuno de todos en la casa.

\- Hagamos panqueques –dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

Syaoran también se sentía así, sin presión alguna, sin cosas que hacer. Saber que era dueño de cada segundo que estaba viviendo era liberador. Le había advertido a Sakura que no podía usar magia durante todo el día ya que la carta se estaba alimentando de ella.

\- ¿Qué le ponemos a los panqueques? –preguntó Syaoran.

\- Podemos ponerles moras y pedacitos de fresa.

\- Claro.

\- Y… podemos hacer algunos de chispas de chocolate.

\- Claro –dijo Syaoran con más entusiasmo a la mención del chocolate.

Comieron panqueques con chispas de chocolate, jarabe de chocolate y leche chocolatada, mientras Touya los miraba con cara de asombro y Yukito reía al ver a los dos jóvenes tragando tanto chocolate.

\- Te vas a enfermar monstruo.

\- Vale la pena el sufrimiento –dijo Sakura con la boca llena.

\- Al final del día no importará –agrego Syaoran con la boca llena también.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –pregunto Touya curioso, pero nadie le explicó.

Cuando terminaron su choco- desayuno, Sakura comentó lo lindo que sería ir a Kioto y disfrutar de los jardines y la arquitectura tradicional.

\- ¿Por qué no? Podemos ir, el viaje es de hora y media.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro, para eso apartamos este día, para hacer lo que queramos.

\- Pueden llevar el auto si quieren –comentó Fujitaka.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, así tendrían más tiempo de disfrutar y menos tiempo en el camino.

\- Gracias Otou-san.

Syaoran condujo el auto del padre de Sakura hasta Kioto, mientras le contaba a Sakura el susto que pasó la primera vez que se montó en el auto con cada una de sus hermanas.

\- No pueden ser tan malas conduciendo, Syaoran-kun.

\- Sabes que se parecen en todo, y eso es una de las cosas que hacen igual. Te juro que no nacieron para conducir.

\- No todo el mundo tiene tus reflejos –comentó Sakura.

\- Tú tienes mejores reflejos que yo.

\- ¡Claro que no, tu eres mejor que yo!, ¿Te tengo que recordar la ves que estábamos bajo la influencia de la carta tiempo?

\- Dirás las veces. Tuve que patear esa pelota por 5 días.

\- Y una con la cabeza –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- o mejor digo con tu nariz.

\- Eso prueba que tus reflejos son mejores.

Pasaron un buen rato sacando a colación momentos en el que uno y el otro pudieron usar sus habilidades físicas para salir de apuros. Al final nadie ganó, pero no importaba ya que se encontraban en su destino.

\- ¡Qué hermoso! –dijo Sakura viendo el panorama- es como un viaje en el tiempo, no puedo creer un sitio como este tan cerca de una zona urbana.

\- Si

\- ¿Hay sitios así en Hong Kong?

\- Sí, hay algunos templos y jardines que no se parecen en nada a la ciudad.

\- ¿Te gusta vivir en una ciudad como esa?

\- Es muy ajetreada y superpoblada, pero es un buen punto para enterarse de todas las cosas que suceden en el mundo, además puedes fácilmente pasar desapercibido.

\- No me imagino a tu familia pasando desapercibida.

\- Hay muchas personas ricas en Hong Kong que siempre llaman más la atención.

\- ¿Tienes un sitio preferido en Hong Kong?

\- Me gusta una pequeña playa donde casi nadie va.

\- Oh, me encantaría ir algún día contigo.

Syaoran pensó en Sakura en su lugar secreto en la playa de Hong Kong, si no fuera por su inminente compromiso Syaoran podría invitar a Sakura a pasar un tiempo en el verano en Hong Kong,  _si convenciera a mi madre_ , pensó el joven, pero en el fondo sabía que no podría alargar más el tiempo. Su madre le había dado todo el tiempo que podía y ya los plazos se habían cumplido.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante donde almorzaron como reyes, probando todos los platos del menú en pequeñas porciones.

\- Con el desayuno y este almuerzo, ya tengo una visión del futuro que nos espera en el baño.

\- Jajajaja –estalló Sakura en carcajadas.

Luego en la tarde comenzaron su viaje de regreso a Tomoeda.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo –dijo Syaoran- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

\- Beber –contestó Sakura.

\- Ok, no en serio, ¿Qué quisieras hacer?

\- Te lo digo en serio. Si no estarás para mi cumpleaños ¿Por qué no beber hoy, para brindar por mis dieciocho?

\- ¿Quieres beber?

\- Si

\- Nunca has bebido Sakura.

\- No importa, quiero beber hoy que estarás aquí conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de bebida sería esa?

\- Sake.

\- Deberías considerar algo menos fuerte.

\- El sake no es fuerte, el vodka es más fuerte y el tequila.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Chiharu-chan.

\- Lo que digo es que deberíamos ir por unas cervezas o algo así.

\- Syaoran-kun –dijo Sakura con sus ojos grandes- por favor (susurró)

\- No tienes edad para comprar Sake.

\- No, pero conozco a alguien que si –dijo mirándole fijamente.

\- ¡¿Yo?!

\- ¿Quién más? No puedo pedírselo a mi hermano.

\- Ah –suspiró Syaoran.

De camino a la casa de Sakura, se detuvieron en una licorería, donde Syaoran compró la botella que él consideraba era el mejor sake que había probado.

\- ¿Conoces mucho de bebidas, Syaoran-kun?

\- Si, en mi familia siempre hay eventos a los que asistir, así que he bebido mucho.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡No en exceso! –se apresuró a decir- pero he probado muchas cosas, tanto en bebida como en gastronomía.

\- Oh, ¿Qué marca es esta?

\- Juyondai.

\- Es hermosa –dijo Sakura contemplando la caja roja- ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- No te preocupes por eso, vamos a planear que hacer esta noche.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta? –dijo Sakura sabiendo que Syaoran estaba esquivando su pregunta.

\- Solo… quieres beber un poco de Sake, así que… es tu cumpleaños adelantado ¿no?

\- Gastaste mucho ¿verdad?

\- Mi familia es rica Sakura.

\- Pero a ti no te gusta desperdiciar el dinero.

\- ¡Comprar algo que quieres no es desperdiciar el dinero!

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pero nada, yo pagué la comida de hoy, ¿no? Y tu padre dijo que podíamos usar el auto, así que estamos a mano.

\- Solo quiero saber cuánto cuesta la botella, para un futuro, ¿sí?

\- Bueno, hagamos un trato. Yo te digo el precio y se acaba la conversación, ¿ok?

\- Ok

\- Ni un comentario más, ¿ok?

\- Ok.

\- Fueron… 16,000 yenes.

Sakura abrió grande los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Syaoran la miraba de reojo, mientras conducía por Tomoeda camino a casa de Sakura. Llegaron en silencio a la puerta de la casa donde Syaoran aparco el carro.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Vas a decir algo?

\- Yo… pienso que deberíamos preparar una cena en tu casa y abrir el sake. Podemos comerla en la azotea.

\- ¿No dirás nada del precio?

\- Bueno… creo que… deberíamos disfrutar el sake, ya que es mi cumpleaños adelantado –dijo añadiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Entraron a la casa de los Kinomoto donde Sakura dejó las llaves del auto y una nota diciendo que estaría con Syaoran en su casa. Llegaron a casa de Syaoran, mientras el chico preparaba la cena, Sakura arreglaba la azotea para poder comer bajo las estrellas. Estuvieron bebiendo el tan esperado Sake aun después de que la comida había desaparecido.

\- No bebas tanto Sakura.

\- Es rico y me siento bien.

\- Te sientes bien ahora, pero luego te va a golpear.

\- Ok.

Sakura no hizo caso y siguió bebiendo entre risas, anécdotas y recuerdos de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

\- ¡Vamos a bailar Syaoran-kun!

\- No creo que puedas ponerte de pie.

\- No estoy borracha –dijo Sakura muy segura de sí misma.

\- Ok.

Syaoran ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie, pero la chica no tenía buena coordinación en ese momento.

\- Ves, estamos bailando –dijo Sakura.

\- Estoy cargándote Sakura.

\- ¿Qué?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y que este la sostenía.

\- Oh, ya veo. Bueno aun así estamos bailando Syaoran-kun.

A Syaoran no le importaba si bailaban o no, solo podía pensar en el calor del cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo y en el aroma que despedía su perfume, su pelo, su piel…

\- Debería bajarme –dijo Sakura con una risita.

\- No me importa –dijo Syaoran con voz ronca.

\- A mí sí, no quiero que por mi culpa no puedas levantarte mañana. –dijo Sakura bajando las piernas.

\- He entrenado toda mi vida. Soy fuerte –replicó Syaoran.

\- Si… eres fuerte –dijo Sakura rozando con su aliento el cuello de Syaoran- eres muy fuerte Syaoran-kun.

\- Sakura –susurró el joven.

\- Me gusta tu pecho –dijo Sakura de repente.- me gusta mucho tu pecho.

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Te gusta mi pecho Syaoran-kun?

\- ¡Dios mío! –dijo el chico en un susurro.

\- Sé que mi pecho no es como el tuyo, pero… no se… a mí me gusta el tuyo –agregó Sakura pasando su mano por el pecho de Syaoran.

Syaoran no podía moverse, solamente veía como la mano de Sakura subía y bajaba por su torso, luego vio como Sakura miraba hacia abajo,  _estará viendo mí…_

\- Umm –suspiro Sakura dejando caer su cabeza- me gusta tu olor –agregó pasando su nariz por el cuello del chico.

\- Por favor, no me tortures –susurró Syaoran.

\- Syaoran, ¿vas a besarme?

\- ¿Qué? –dijo con voz estrangulada.

\- ¿Vas a besarme... por… mi cumpleaños?

Syaoran poso su mirada en los labios rosados de la chica.  _Si, si, si, si,_  decía su mente, su corazón, todo su cuerpo, solo tenía que inclinar un poco la cabeza para probar los labios de Sakura. Era un deseo tan fuerte… tan apremiante…

\- Me voy a comprometer en julio –dijo Syaoran rápidamente.

\- ¿Ah?

\- En julio, será mi compromiso. Yo… no puedo… le debo honor y respeto a mi futura esposa.

Sabía que eso era parte de la verdad, la otra verdad que no podía decirle a Sakura era que en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que si besaba a Sakura en ese momento podían ocurrir dos cosas: que el sabor y la pasión de ese beso sería como un fantasma persiguiéndole toda la vida o que sería algo tan fuerte para él que no podría dejar a Sakura jamás.

\- No puedo…no puedo…

\- ¿Qué hora es? –dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Qué hora…? Faltan pocos minutos para las doce.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Si… creo.

\- Podríamos repetir el día… pero…

\- Pero debo prepararme para irme.

\- A Hong Kong

\- Si

\- A ser el líder de tu Clan.

\- Si. Pero nunca voy a darte la espalda Sakura, ¿ok?

\- Ok… ¿Syaoran-kun?

\- Si

\- Cuando comience el día otra vez, voy a ayudarte a empacar y dejar todo listo ¿sí?

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento se escucharon las campanadas del reloj, mientras se sentía la magia fluir en el ambiente rebobinando el día. Syaoran entró con Sakura en la casa, bajó hasta la habitación dejándole con suavidad sobre la cama.

\- Que duermas bien.

\- Que duermas bien… Syao… -dijo Sakura quedándose dormida.

Syaoran entendió que tanto el día que tuvieron, como el Sake y la magia empleada para repetir el tiempo habían dejado a Sakura agotada. Escuchó como la carta se movía por el aire para llegar a manos de su dueña. Syaoran la sostuvo por un rato, perdido en el nombre de la carta.

_**TIEMPO** _

_Ya no tengo más tiempo_ , pensó el joven.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahí va el primer capítulo.
> 
> Nos leemos luego.


End file.
